


Washed Up.

by Jaztwilite



Category: Free!
Genre: College, Fingering, I just love college au's, M/M, Makoto is a cute baby, Romance, Sousuke's big tail..hehehe, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztwilite/pseuds/Jaztwilite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a good and kind person. Senior year is over and now college is right around the corner. What he didn't plan is having a mermaid named, Haru, change his life for the good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Fish.

He was the man  
Of Makoto Tachibana's dreams  
A beautiful smile  
And a great pair of fins.

"Do you what you're going to do after you graduate Makoto?" Rei asked as we were walking home. I was walking with my two best friends Rei and Rin. Rei was the most smartest guy I knew and Rin had shark teeth...enough said. The question itself didn't bother me just the looming ominous future waiting a head. I didn't know what I was going to do. It almost didn't seem real. I knew for certain that I wanted to help people. I had this silly dream once that I could be a fire fighter. Maybe...it was still possible. "Do you even have to ask Rei?" Rin commented sharply as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know Makoto is going to be a fucking saint, shoot, he even might be the next Pope." I blushed. I didn't think I was all that good. "Rin, Makoto isn't even Catholic."  
"Yeah well a saints a saint...so maybe a nun." I waved my hands hoping this conversation is short lived. "I don't know really what I'm going to do yet," I said looking at the setting sun. "All I know is that I want to be positive and be with you guys as long as I can." It was quiet for a moment till I heard Rin's deep chuckle. "What a fucking nun." Rei rolled his eyes and I laughed along with him. I wanted to be with my friends and share these laughs together. The thing about fun is that it seems to go by so fast that all you have to remember it by is the sweet feeling it leaves in your body. "Well ladies this is my stop." Rin bared his shark teeth and reached his hand over his shoulder. "Bye Rin! Have a good night!" He scoffed but I could tell he was touched that I cared. "Bye Rin...don't get in trouble." Rin flipped off Rei and we waved goodbye till we couldn't see him anymore.  
After Rei left to go home I decided to go by the pier near my house. It was were I always went to clear my head. The sound of the waves crashing, the sky and it's beautiful colors. Something about it made me feel tranquil. The sand crushed beneath my sneakers as the sky was a pretty orange and pink. I sighed. Maybe the future won't be so bad. That's the scary thing...not knowing what the future holds. I then tripped over a huge object. "Holy cow!" My whole body turned into a pretzel on the ground. Thank god no one saw that. Then something caught my eye. "What the-" I had to blink a couple to make sure what I was seeing was real. He- he had...a...tail. "Oh my Lord!" I covered my hand over my mouth. No one was here to witness this...merman! Mermaid? I'm not sure. My clothes were covered in sand and my book bag was flung over my shoulder so I had no clue where it was. I could only see the back of his head, he had black hair and his frame was small. His tail was a pretty light blue, almost gray. It looked the soapy water after you wash dishes. Oh no...is he ok? I crawled over to him. I tentatively and apprehensively flipped him over. His skin was surprisingly smooth and very soft. Please be ok. I wouldn't know what to do with a dead mermaid. I gasped. He was...beautiful. Really Makoto? Beautiful? I shook my head and bent my ear to his chest to make sure he was breathing. His chest fell and rose against my cheek. Poor guy. How did he end up all the way over here? His bangs were plastered over his forehead and he had full lips that were slightly parted. He looked...peaceful. I smiled at him. I knew I was freaking out internally because my whole life adults told me, "Mermaids don't exist, monsters, none of that exist." Rei was usually that person who told me that. So now I felt like you know what Rei and said adults, Ariel is real so you can just go home...or not whatever makes you happy. I glanced over back to his shiny tail and noticed he had a hook speared into his fin. "Oh no." The water splashed against my knees and I lightly grabbed the slimy fin. He was probably in a lot of pain. I quickly took it out, it was pretty big for a hook and it was rusted. I wanted to punch who ever put this in him. I clipped the hook to my belt loop. His fin know had a massive rip. I wanted to cry. He probably was scared and now he's washed up on some shore. Then he jolted up screaming which in turn made me scream. His big blue eyes were filled with fear and he started chocking violently. I gripped his shoulders, trying to show him that he was ok. "You're ok now." Hopefully he understood English. He stopped screaming but he was breathing heavily. "You're ok now." His breathing started to slow down and I placed my hand where his heart would be. It was beating fast, I could feel each erratic thump. "Who are you?" He asked slapping my hand away. "I'm..." I never thought in a million years I'd be having a conversation with a mermaid. I'd expected more singing. "I'm Makoto...wait! You can speak English!" I said excitedly. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "I'm talking to you now aren't I? Geez...humans..." I felt really dumb right about now. I insulted him not even three minutes in. "Do you know where you are?" He bit hip lip and looked back at me. His eyes were really beautiful. They looked like the ocean, big and blue. "Yes...I don't remember much though.." He looked at his tail and noticed the hook was missing. I pulled from my belt loop and showed him. "I took it out, I'm sorry that this happened to you." He looked shocked and his mouth formed a 'o'. He then grabbed the hook from me and studies it carefully. He had long fingers that wrapped around the sharp edges. "Careful." I thought of Ren and Ran when they play with safety scissors. How innocent he gazed upon what hurt him so badly. "Thank you." He said giving it back to me. "I'm Haru...I'm running away from my home." He looked sad and played his fingers. He ran,well, swimmed away from home? "I'll make sure you're safe from now on...can you...like be on land?" Hopefully The Little Mermaid was based on fact. He turned his body and tried crawling his way up from the water. I got up and studied his movements. "My friend told me that once a mermaid is dry then he grows legs," He grunted as he tried pulling himself to the dry sand. I helped him by grabbing his hand. We were...holding hands. "But he also likes crushed coral on his food so I wouldn't trust him completely." He was now on the the little mound of sand. He flipped over and rested his arms on his sides. I got my book bag and dusted the sand off it. I then put the hook in there so no one else can get hurt from it. "Why did you help me? Aren't you scared?" He sounded like I should have been. Like he was unworthy of helping. I don't know why I did it. It's just it my nature...he looked like he needed help so I did. "You looked like you needed saving, I'm sorry if I offended you." I grabbed a towel from my bag and wrapped it around his now up right body. He was shivering. "No-it's ok...you're just the first overly nice human I've meant." His cheeks were flushed and gripped on tightly to the towel. "It's almost night time," I said noticing the sky was getting darker. I didn't want to leave him here alone. I wondered what he was thinking. "Just leave me...I'm ok." His lips were blue and his teeth were clanking against each other. No way was I leaving him. Then I saw a flash of light. It looked like a mini fire work show. I laughed excitedly. The light stopped and I didn't see his tail, but two thin, pale legs who belong to a very naked man. I blushed deeply. "Woah it worked! Your friend was right!" I covered my hand in front of me so I only saw the top half of him. "It work..." He whispered, he ran a finger over his leg. He looked so happy and it made my heart well up in my chest. "I'm finally free." He tried getting up but he failed miserably. I tried not to look...it was so hard. I took of my shirt and without looking at him I held it in front of him. "What's this?" He asked taking it in his fingers. "A shirt. You put it on over your head." He placed it over his head and it looked like a big dress on him. I was more broad and much taller then him. Woah. I was taller then him. I looked down and he reacted to my chest. I was around six feet and I felt like a giant compared to him. He looked up at me and felt my whole face heat up. He looked really cute in my shirt. Really Makoto! You just meant him don't go falling in love with him! "Wrap the towel around your waist." I picked up the towel and he folded the towel around himself. His shivering has gone down. I looked and noticed that his left foot was all bloody. It was probably the fin with the hook in it. "Can you walk?" Instead of answering me he tried walking a head but failed miserably. "Damn it. I thought it'd be easier." He grumbled, dusting sand off of him. "Can I carry you?" I asked before even thinking. I covered my mouth, hoping I didn't sound to eager. "Why? Are you taking me to your reef?" Gosh why did he have to be so adorable! "Um, to my house which is like my reef, but yeah." He stroked his chin. He could stand up right just fine but the actual moving of the feet proved to be a problem. "Will you use me for experiments?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. "No...I just want to help you." He pouted and eyed me up and down. I felt nervous and I bit my lip as his eyes came back to mine. "Ok... I trust you. But you have to promise me Makoto that you will show me your human ways like teaching me how to walk and I will grant you one wish for helping me." I tried to contain my excitement. Wish? Mermaids can do that? I had so many questions running through my head. How do I keep it from mom and why did he run away from home? All I knew right now was I didn't want him to go away. I was intrigued my him. I needed to help him. "Ok Haru," I liked the way his name sounded on my tongue. "I will help you." He nodded. He looked like he had a million questions as well. "Alright...do you want me to carry you now..?" I was pretty awkward but he didn't seem to mind. He came over to me and he wrapped his arms around my neck. My heart fluttered in my chest. Here we go. I picked him up and he weighed almost to nothing. His legs dangled over my arms and he gripped my neck tightly. "Don't let go." I won't let you go Haru. I looked into his blue eyes, wishing I could swim in them. I will never let you go. My bag was over my shoulder and I could feel his body under my bare chest. It was like carrying a rag doll. Man, Rei and Rin were going to lose their minds. Do I tell them? I mean how can I keep him a secret? I don't want Haru to get in any trouble because of me. "I can speak 16 other languages besides English," Haru said bringing me back from my thoughts. "Hmm..that's cool." From judging Haru I could tell he was shy and mostly kept to himself. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He looked like he was lost in a different world. "I can also speak dolphin." I bit my lip from chuckling. So he was thinking about dolphins. He had a serious expression on his face and was being cool about this whole thing. His warm breaths tickle my neck. His skin feels more and and more feverish. Can mermaids get colds? I tighten my grip on him and I realize he's... a sleep. I kiss his fore head with out even thinking. I hope he didn't feel it. I'm so stupid sometimes. We're getting closer to my house and I'm praying mom and dad and the kiddos are sleeping too. The street lights turn projecting white light. The sky is officially dark. I climb up the steps and fish my keys from my pocket. What a day. I try ignore Haru's soft hairs tickling my earlobe as I adjusted his weight under my fore arm. I unlock the door and it's dark inside. I let out a relieved sigh. I shut the door and hurry into my room. I don't turn on a light but I have my Orca Whale night light I bought from sea world years ago. I lay Haru down gently on my bed and hastily comb through my messy drawer filled with crap (not crap to me cause it's sentiment but Rin thinks it's crap) and I find my night light and plug it in. I remember Haru's foot. I need something to clean it. I go onto my bathroom and get a wash cloth, rubbing alcohol, and some bandage. I knell beside my bed and pick up his ankle. I rubbed the now wet wash cloth gently against his feet trying not to wake him up. He starts to snore so I think I'm good to go. I cover him up in blankets and stare down at the merman. I hope his foot doesn't her infected. I feel his head and he's pretty warm and clammy. Oh great I have a sick mermaid on my hands. I bite my lip an rest my forehead on his, dosing off to the sound of his breathing.


	2. Part of Your World.

_I couldn't breathe. I kept thinking this was it. My family and friends will have to mourn me. I was drowning and I felt so scared cause I was in the ocean. The salt stung my eyes and I felt my lungs tighten. Somebody please save me! I didn't know if I was crying or if I could cry. I just needed somebody...then I saw him. His tail wrapped around my body like silk and he embraced me lovingly. I could feel my body getting lighter. "Haru..." I could see the surface...he saved me... "Onii-chan!" He said. I tilted my head. "Onii-chan!"_

I woke up like someone poured cold water on me. I glanced over I was laying down next to Haru who was sprouting a tail! My heart pounded in my chest. Oh no. "Coming guys! Um...don't come in!" I tried lifting him up but with his tail he was heavier then with his two legs. I grunted but got no where. "Onii-chan we're hungry!" Ran whined through the door. "Yeah! Starving." I put on a shirt and jumped out of bed. "Ok ok..." I quickly slide from my bedroom door frame and into the hallway almost squeezing myself to jelly in the process.

Ran and Ren stood by my door with bed head and still in their PJ's. Mom and dad must have gone to work. I held both their hands as we ventured from the hallway to the kitchen. "What do you guys want to eat?" I carried Ran to her chair first, I patted her hair down and she yawned. Next I did Ren who somehow had marker drawn all over his face. "Ren how did you get marker all over your face?" Ran suspiciously started to laugh. "Ran said she'd give me all of her halloween candy if I let her." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's June you know that right." I took a wash cloth and poured luke warm water till it was soaked. I rang it out and carried it over to him. "Ran don't trick your brother." I wiped off his face gently. He glared at her with his light brown eyes. "Hey you were the stupid enough to do it." I sighed. They always argued. "Be nice to each other guys. You're best friends." They turned so they wouldn't face each other and I frowned. I didn't like it when people fought especially Ran and Ren. "Guys I won't make the pancakes with the smiley face if you don't get along." Their faces lit up and their eyes sparkled. They were too easy. "Ok! We'll get along! Please smiley face!" They pounded their fists on the table with a warrior look in their eyes. "Ok! You guys are too much." I lightly chuckled. While making breakfast I prayed silently that Haru stayed stayed a sleep. I wouldn't know how to explain a very naked and very much a mermaid Haru crawling out of my room. I whisked the pancake dough in the bowl and couldn't stop smiling. Haru was so cute. With his little sleep noises and bed hair and...wow I'm such a teenage girl. "Onii-chan you're burning the pancakes!!!!" I gasped and saw the now black pancakes. I quickly tried flipping them over but it was no use. "Aw!" I heavily sighed and I opened the trash bin and while carrying the pan I tossed the now charcoal blocks into the bin. Haru is clouding my judgement and I can't have the two peas in a pod in crime here while I have a mermaid in the house. I need back up. "Guys, how would you like Rin to take you out to eat?" They smiled from ear to ear. Rin was like their big sister they never had. Moody and pretty red hair.

He had it all. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and went outside to the porch so they wouldn't hear me. I waved to them and they just stared at me with a anxious look on their face. "Urgh. Why the fuck are you calling me?" He groaned into the phone. "Good morning to you to Rin. Listen um...you see I-hmm." I sucked at asking for favors. I bit my lip and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You need a favor. Jesus you pussy what do you want?" I scratched the back of my neck. Rin loved Ran and Ren. Ever since Gou went to Australia with her much older boyfriend all he does is sing sad breakup songs and eat chocolate. "Can you take Ran and Ren to breakfast?" I cringed a waiting his answer. There was a short pause. "You have a date you sleazy bastard." I almost chocked on air. How did he know! Wait...Haru isn't my date. I blushed like a bright red tomato. "I don't have a date! Wait...even I did how would you know?" I tapped my foot and nervously bit my lip. "Ren and Ran are practically attached to your hip. You're a loving and devoting big brother so when you want them out of your hair," I could practically see Rin wiggling his eye brows like a big perv. "Let's just say when the mice are away that cat a plays meeeooww!" I could have died from second hand embarrassment. "You're a meanie!! Now can you or not!?" He sighed but I knew he'd do it. I probably couldn't face him for a few weeks but at least he was doing this for me. "Ok Tachibana, I'll bite, I'll take the kiddos to breakfast...just keep it your pants till I get there." Makoto smiled and couldn't wait for Rin to come.

Rin came a whopping twenty minutes after our phone call. The longest twenty minutes of my life. Ren and Ran kept jumping on my legs calling for Rin and my nerves were on edge. Haru still hasn't woken up yet. "I'm here you big baby." Rin came in baring his shark teeth looking fresh as a daisy. "Rin!" They jumped onto his legs giving mine time to breathe. "Hey you brats! How are you?" They hollered up and down him and I gave Rin the thank you, you're a saint look. "Well kids uncle Rin," Really? Uncle Rin? "Is taking you to breakfast." They both put on their flip flops and I quickly combed Ran's hair. "Be good guys." I kissed their foreheads and then I put my hand on Rin's shoulder. "Hey thanks again." Rin rolled his eyes and scoffed, slapping my hands off his shoulder. "Hey momma bird needs a break." They left waving goodbye and I shut the door, hoping they didn't catch Rin's sailor mouth. "Haru," I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Haru was still a sleep and I was lightly tapping his soft, pale cheek. "Haru come on." I knew he was still alive cause he was breathing. I wondered if mermaids went through hypbernation? I cupped his face in my palm. He was really pretty. I knew I was gay since I was in first year of high school and I joined the swimming team. Cute boys in speedos...good times. Now I was picturing Haru in a speedo,great. "Wh-" Haru's eyes lightly opened, his eye lashes tickling his cheek bones. "Where am I?" I wanted to hug him for waking up. He yawned and stretched his limbs. His tail knocked me over by its surprising strength. "Woop!" My butt hit the floor first. "Ow..." I said rubbing my bottom as I got up in a struggle. "Oh my Lord Neptune are you ok?" Haru grabbed my face and his ocean eyes burned into me. His touch made my face burn and my heart was...pounding. "I'm-" Our gazes were locked. It felt so...painful and happy. "I'm ok." He smiled and he dipped his head and sat back down. "Sorry. My tail has a mind of its own." Haru's cheeks turned a rosy pink and it was the most adorable thing I ever saw. "It's ok. Speaking of your tail how is it feeling?" His fin had a purplish bruise on it but looked way better then the state I found it yesterday. "It feels better thank you." Haru but his lip and it looked like he had a thousand things on his mind. I traced my thumb over his lip and smiled hopefully at him. "You can tell me anything Haru...we're friends now." He looked a little relieved after I said that. He held my wrist just for a second before placing it next to him on the bed. He still had my shirt on that was way to big for him, it exposed half of his protruding collar bones. From the waist down he was all tail. "Makoto...I lied to you. I can't do wishes...I just said that so...so you'd let me stay." I figured as much. To be honest...I'd let Haru stay with me even if it meant no wishes. "Haru...I know. I don't need any wishes I have you." I can't believe I said that out loud. Did I really think that? I just meant him, I didn't know anything about him. "So you're not mad?" He seemed to not notice my little confession. "No I'm not mad." He looked like he wanted to cry but tried putting on a mask of no emotion. It was like we were connected. "I wanted to be part of the human world...that's why I ran away from home. I wanted to be free and my parents...didn't want that for me." He looked very calm, like he recited this over and over in his head. "So please let me stay Makoto. Please?" He gripped my shoulders and I could tell I was wrapped around his little tail fin.


	3. Sing Me Your Song.

" _I hope you fall in love with someone who makes you question why you ever wanted to be alone."_

"Of course you can stay Haru." I told him he could stay. It obvious to me. Haru was gift that washed up on the sea for me. I was so alone before him. Sure I had Rin and Rei. They were my best friends...I needed a boyfriend? Companion? Did Haru even understand those subjects. Could he even love? "Haru?" We were laying next to each other now. Just listening to each other's breathing. I inched to grab his hand. Feel his long fingers intwine with mine. "Hm?" He hummed in response. "Do um...do mermaids have like girlfriends...boyfriends?" He turned to face me and he arched a questionable brow. "I think so... we usually just get paired with who our parents chose." So if he goes back he could belong to someone else? That very thought sent prickles over my stomach. "Oh...so do you um, know what love is?" He looked down, as if he was recoiling thoughts. Could he ever love...me? "I love my parents...which by the way my mother carried me in her mouth as I was a small little fish egg," That was surprisingly gross. "I love them but I never loved anyone besides them as a girlfriend or boyfriend." I was little glad he loved his parents. Grossed out by the little baby fish Haru in his mom's mouth but whatever. "Do you love somebody?" Haru asked leaning his head on his palm. I liked Haru. A strong like. But I couldn't tell him that. Did I love anybody before? "I love my parents and my brother and sisters. I grew to love my friends." He pouts and looks down at me with sad eyes. "You love a lot." He whispered. Oh no he's upset. I lean up to him and I realize how dangerously close our faces our. "Haru...I'm just loving guy that's all." He still looked sad and he bit on his bottom lip. "Makoto...show me how to love." I gulped. Our noses were barely touching. If I wanted to kiss him I could. "Ok. I will." I wanted to so badly taste his lips. Would they taste salty or sweet. Would they burn with passion as I devoured them. They were full and luscious. "Haru..." I was close to kissing him when I heard a loud, "We're back Onii-chan!!" Haru froze with fear and I burrowed my brow. Of all the times. "Wait Makoto!" I was about to get up when Haru grabbed my pant's waistband. "I need water for my tail." Oh right. I scooped up in my arms. He was a lot heavier but I didn't mind. He buried his face in my neck and tighten his arms around my shoulders. I went to my bathroom and placed him gently in the tub. "I'm scared!" I knotted my fingers in his silky hair and pressed my forehead against his. "Don't be," I turned the water on to medium warm and his tail flinched at the flowing water. "it's just like a mini ocean." He started to relax as the water poured over his tail and I put some bubble bath in there. "Um I need salt." Right, actually mini ocean. "Ok, I'll be right back I promise." He nodded and I lightly kissed him on the forehead. I don't know what came over me but I'd pounder at that later. My shirt was all soaked wet and I had bubbles all in my hair as I came out of my room. The kids were drawing in their coloring books while Rin was waiting for me. Shark bastard. He arched a playful brow at me. "Taking a bubble bath with your lover, how romantic." I blushed deeply and covered his mouth so the kids wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry we got..." His tail needed water and I had a tub...sue me. "Can it Tachibana, spare me the gross ass details. I'm going to go do something manly with Rei." Ever since I told Rin I was gay he'd joke about with me. I think he respected me more as a person when I told him. "Thanks again Rin!" I hollered as he began to leave. "Ok. Whatever." I smiled. I was quick on my feet when I searched for the salt. "Onii-chan why do you need salt?" Ran asked me through he coloring haze. "For a science experiment." I lied feeling like black tar coated my bones. I didn't want to lie. I also didn't want to say I need it for my merman friend. "In the summer?"

"Yes! Don't come in! Be right back!" I scurried into my room and I could see the water soaking into my carpet. "Haru!" I rushed in, almost slipping in the process. He was having the time of his life with the bubbles. A plop that looked like whip cream coated his hair, then he had the famous Santa beard. I puddled my way through and turned the water off. He looked pleased with himself. "Did you get the salt." I sat on the edge and dashed salt into the water. "Yum...I can feel it soaking into my skin." He purred and he lowered his head down. "You're too cute Haru." I placed the salt on my counter and got a couple navy towels to clean up the water. "I like your curtains." I had little dolphin curtains around my shower. Haru placed his finger and the fabric and looked longingly at it. "I'm friends with a few dolphins." I sat back down on the edge and I watched him marvel over my bathroom. "You have to show me bathrooms Makoto. When we have our adventures." I hoped we could have them. He can get legs...but it seems only at night time. "Do you know when you get your legs?" I asked as he poured more soap onto his tail. "Well if it happened for the first time at night then I'd expect the same results." I hoped what he was saying was true. I needed to find a way to hide him but still see him. "Makoto...are armpits suppose to be...hairy?" I lightly chuckled sorta feeling down about Haru. "Yes... mine are." I pulled down the fabric of my shirt sleeve and extended my arm to show him. "You're very muscular." He said matter-of-fact tone. I got dog tongue and tried to make a intelligent response. "Um-wow! Um...oh boy..." Key word, tried. "Thank you Haru!" He tilted his head and observed me like I was some sort of alien and I'm not even the mermaid! Then a light bulb clicked over my head. I don't know why but the thought of aliens reminded me of coach Sasabe and couch Sasabe reminded me of the pool. "Haru do you mind if I make a quick phone call?" He burrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lips. "Phone call?" Shoot I forgot I was talking to a mermaid. "Um...it's a device that helps people...communicate." He placed a finger to his lips, thinking. "So like a seashell." Right...a seashell. "Yeah yeah. I'll be right back." I sprinted out of the room and ran towards a very messy kitchen. "Oi!" The whole kitchen was covered in purple glitter and some sorta green goo. What the fudge? "Ran! Ren!" It was suspiciously quiet. I tip toed to see them hiding besides the kitchen counter. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat. "Um guys?" They looked up at me with pleading eyes and I just couldn't get mad at them. I sighed. "Ran...Ren I'm not mad, just what happened?" I got lost between Ran thinking she had glitter powers and Ren wanting to have goo powers. I got a rag and started to clean while I held the phone between my ear and shoulder. I needed to see that pool was still open. Me, Rei, and Rin used to swim there all the time as kids and we suddenly stopped once we got into High School. That's what made our friend ship so strong. Swimming together and having a good time. It went straight to voice mail. Hmm. Maybe they changed the number. Either way Haru is going to the Iwatobi Swim Club.


	4. Heart Pounding Waves.

_"Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do." -Sebastian, the little mermaid._

Mom and dad finally got home from work thank god. I don't know how many more color books we had to keep Ran and Ren distracted! "Honey you seem...different." My mom commented after only being home for ten minutes. "Yeah more chipper then the norm." My dad sided with her. Can't a guy just be happy for no reason! I waved my hands defensively. "Oh no! I'm fine! Really!" I'm just hiding a mermaid in my tub...that's all. "Oh um mom do you mind if I go to um..." My mind went black. This was my first time lying. "Um! Rei's house to study?" Oh god she knew it. I'm going to jail! I'm a bad son..."Sure honey don't be afraid to ask. Rei is a good student so I bet he'll help you with your studies." Whew. I thought my life was over. But another problem occurred. How do I sneak Haru out with me without being seen? "Thank you mom." I smiled, trying to conceal my pain. "Just be back before ten!" She hollered as dashed to my room. Haru had been soaking in the tub all day. I'm surprised he wasn't a raisin by now. "Haru I have an idea." I told him about the pool and how I think he'll be safe for a while till I figured things out. The pool was closed for about a week so I had a little bit of time. "I don't know.." He bit his lip. Hopefully he liked it, I didn't gave any other opinions but I wanted him to be happy too. "I'll see you everyday...I'll make sure no one sees you." He looked up at me and my heart went like crashing sea waves. _Boosh.Boosh.Boosh. "_ Ok...but I need Mackerel to eat everyday." He pointed his chin. Like he wasn't going to do anything till he got his fish. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Seriously? Mackerel?" I mean he's a mermaid...he's eating his own kind. "It's tasty and I eat it all the time in the ocean. Plus, they say it's a honor to be eaten by me." Boy what it must be like to talk to your food before you eat it. I guess if that's what he wants... "Fine I promise but we have to do this quickly so you need to ge-" Haru stood up on his two legs totally naked...NAKED! I totally forgot about the night thing. I covered my eyes. I saw his...oh my lord. "Makoto why are you so red? Are you hot?" God plays cruel tricks. "No! I'm fine just get out of the tub please." I heard the water slosh around and him grunting as he tried getting out but ultimately he just landed on me. His body was really warm and wet. I clenched onto his back, stoping him from falling and hurting himself. "Are you ok?" I asked, trying so hard not to relish his smooth skin. "I'm fine. I'm just super cold." I nodded and quickly turned on my feels and grabbed his wrist. He's naked. _He's naked._ **He's naked.** "Here are some clothes." I handed him a shirt, boxers and pants. I help him buckle the pants after the long struggle of him putting on the boxers. He looked like a porcelain doll in ape's clothing. His narrow and slim hips made so the pants didn't hang right. "Hold on you need a belt." I got a belt and I stretched it till it reached the very last hole. "There you go." Haru's eyes were seeking into me. I felt a little self conscious. He was so breathtaking -I didn't know what to do. "Do you need help with the shirt?" He blinked like he was lost in thought. "No thank you." He pulled the striped blue and white shirt over his head which looked like a dress on him. "You look...cute." I said with smile. Haru gasped and blush spread across his cheeks. I embarrassed him. "Um..." He bit his lip. I had this strange impulse to..I wanted to bit it too. Holy Orca Whale I'm so impure! "Here are flip flops!" I shoved them into his face. I needed some fresh air. The shoes looked like clown shoes on his medium sized feet. Curse my growth spurt. "So these are like your fin covers?" He picked up each feet, observing the shoes. "You could say that. I mean...they're crappy fin covers but they are fin covers." I bet this stuff is all new to him. Like putting on a different costume. He really is a fish out of water. I promise Haru, I will make sure your stay is a pleasant one. "Can I keep them?" He asks with a emotionless look on his face. "Um...sure I guess I have another pair." He just nodded. To a out sider he might look emotionless but I knew he was happy. "Haru I'll make sure no one is out side. Just follow my lead." Mom and dad usually put Ran and Ren for bed at this time. I prayed that they were consistent. I held Haru's hand, it was all plump and warm from the bath. He looked surprised but tried to hide it by ducking his head. I peaked my head through the door, the lights were off and it was dead silent. "Mom...dad?" Ok the coast was clear. I gently tip toed with Haru holding my hand out of my house. I never left my house in a sneaky way before. It was really scary. "Makoto, you're leaking." We finally made it out of the house. We made it. "I'm what?" He let go of my hand and I had to admit...I liked holding his hand. "Leaking. Your hand was moist." I was dripping bullets from nervousness. I guess being under water you don't sweat. "Oh it's sweat. It's sorta like pees cousin but less gross." He tilted his head, like his mind was blown. "What's pee?" Oh boy. "Um...that's another weird conversation, we have to go come on." We walked side by side together, Haru following my lead. His hand and arm brushing mine constantly. He would stumble a few times, like Bambi or a new baby learning to walk. "Are you ok?" I'd ask holding his waist. "Yeah I'm fine. I have to learn." He was persistent. The train was coming near and I wish the walk was longer. I liked the quiet between me and Haru. It felt natural and he had a calming presence about him. "We're gonna take the train Haru. It's a big machine that takes you places." His eyes got real big. I could sense that he was scared but didn't want to show it. "Can you hold my hand while we go?" His voice was sweet and he nervously dug his foot into the pavement. My heart bursted with rainbows. "Of course." He grabbed my fore arm as we made it down the steps and we made it through the ticket clerk. "So you give money and the guy gives you a little piece of paper."

"Yeah it's your ticket. It allows you to get on the train."

"Interesting."

The flickering white lights and the smell of smoke always gave me a nostalgic feeling. Haru waited by my side the whole time. He rested his head on my shoulder, I felt my heart and blood beat faster. "You smell good." Haru commented as he buried his nose into my shoulder. "Really? I'm surprised I thought I'd stink." He just hummed with content. "No...you smell like seaweed." Then I stink. I never thought someone telling me I smelt like seaweed would be the biggest compliment. I could hear the train approaching and Haru gripped my arm I felt him tense beside me. "It's ok. I'm here." I try to give him a encouraging smile. I didn't want him to be scared. I pulled him into my embrace. My chin rested on top of his head. "You don't ever have to be afraid." He placed a palm to my heart and he clenched my shirt in his hand. The train screeched to a stop and people patiently waited for the porter.

I practically had to drag Haru onto the train. "Come on Haru! The doors will shut on you!" I was grabbing onto his wrist. He just stood there, unmoving. "I'm a free person! This machine looks like a killer octopus!" Everyone was looking. I had to give them the cold ice stare and they knew not to mess with a mama cub. "Haru. You'll be in water! Please..." He pouted and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok..." I grabbed his wrist, elated that he was cooperative. I pulled him in and he crashed into me. The doors snapped shut and Haru gripped into me like his life depended on it. My heart felt like a heavy water ballon in my chest. "You're so warm." He hummed into my chest, sending goosebumps all over my body. I cleared my throat. "Ha-Haru why don't we sit down." I guided towards the seats in the back. I was thankful for the limited people on the train tonight. We sat down next to each other and I felt a ping of nervousness go through me. What do I say? How do I introduce a topic? I bit my lip. He must think I'm all smiles and have nothing underneath. "I ran away because my parents wouldn't let me be free." I turned my head. Haru looked...so sad. "Your parents were strict?" He scoffed. I guess I had my answer. "They are barely around and my dad put a lot of pressure on me to be sea king." Sea king? Oh my gosh. He's a...a... A PRINCE! "So you don't wanna be sea king?" I squeaked out trying to hide my surprise. "I don't know. I just want to swim with my friends and be happy. I don't want to rule a kingdom." It's crazy to think that there's a under water kingdom somewhere. It's sorta magical if you think about it. That means Haru came along way from his home. I bet his family misses him... I'd miss him. "Is there any way to contact your family?" Haru narrowed his eyes straight a head. I didn't mean to pry but I think he should at least tell them if he could where he was. Still, I wouldn't want that sorta thing laid down on me. "No... I wouldn't want to anyway." Haru... I sighed and looked out the window. Everything was moving so fast. The trees, the stars, the moon. I held Haru's hand the whole ride. He'd squeeze if he had something troubling on his mind or the train turned too fast. I knew he had a lot on his mind. He was a little ball of stress with a tail. I also knew that once he got to the pool he'd be better.


	5. Another Fish in the Swim Tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes: Ok so spoiler Nagisa comes into play in this chapter! I based him off the hilarious 50% off videos on youtube so I own nothing from them! If you didn't see them well you should! But after you like and read my fan fic lol ;) (Que muffled rap music)

**Nagisa wasn't sure why people were pointing at him and screaming. He was just another everyday guy strolling naked across the beach. "Hey eyes are up here." He hollered to passing beach goers. He was on a mission. He was searching for his friend Haru. He didn't even know he was missing till he was going to ask him help for help on his Marine Life homework. "That fucking loser. He knows I suck at Marine!" Nagisa also was worried about his friend. Haru never was missing for this long before. Sure he took his emo boy walks to think about life but he was never gone this long. "Kiss my flipping tail fin I'm gonna fry Haru's...tail...when...I..." Nagisa stopped and awed at the boy running across the beach. His legs were muscular and tan. He had a perfect body. Nagisa whistled in appreciation. "Oh! Look at Run Buns go Ow!" Nagisa grinned deviously. "Haru's ass can wait! I need this see this majestic ass creature." Nagisa ran towards the running man. People shouted and shielded their children's eyes. "Yo! Cutie!" He hollered, skipping his way towards the runner. "Wh-what the hell!" The runner stopped and blushed a deep red. "Hey cutie? Did I tell you that you were running around in my dreams last night." Rei shock his head and took his glasses off to clean them. Was he actually seeing this! "Whoever you are you are publicly streaking so please leave me al-" Nagisa took his glasses on put them on. "Ohh! You are blind." Rei felt his head throb with annoyance. He didn't know why this naked stranger was following him but he had to get away from him. "Give me those," he snatched the glasses and angrily adjusted them on his face. "Now if you excuse me." He started to run and much to his dismay the boy started to run with him. He looked like he was child but the way be talked he certainly wasn't one. Curly blonde hair, dark pink eyes and a slim build.** **_He's cute._ ** **Rei cursed himself after thinking that.** **_He's running the beach naked and following you and you think he's cute! Where's the logic Rei!_ ** **Rei stopped abruptly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't I say to stop following me." Nagisa grabs Rei's arm and looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Yes but I like looking at your booty cutie." Rei groans. "Why are you naked anyway? Who are you?" Rei was getting real tired of this codswallop. He wanted answers damn it! "I'm Nagisa cutie. I'm here because I'm a mermaid..merman...whatever and I'm looking for my best friend Haru and you sorta distracted me by looking all cute running." Rei blushed again. This moron! Rei gritted his teeth. A mermaid? Not possible. Rei shook his head. "Yeah, you're crazy." Nagisa just laughed. "Maybe I am." He leaned in and gave Rei a big kiss on the lips. He tasted like salt water. "See ya cutie." Nagisa started to run. "Wait! Where are you..." Then he heard loud shuffling of feet. "Stop! Police!"** **_Oh,_ **

**Rei thought,** **_that's why._ ** **"My name isn't Cutie!" He hollered after he gained his composer. Rei wasn't sure what happened, he tried evaluating the situation and he never got a solution onto why there was a naked guy on on the beach who claimed to be a mermaid. He thought about this the whole time he ran home, and maybe, the kiss they shared. "Stupid .Stupid. Stupid."**


	6. Fish Kisses.

"Makoto... _Makoto_.." Haru? I felt totally refreshed and I stretched my limbs. I nuzzled my head into Haru's warm, comfortable arm. "Hmm...yes Haru?" He sighed, like he was agitated. "This is our stop." Hmmm..that's nice we're at our stop.... _we're at our stop!_ Holy fish sticks I fell a sleep! "Haru! We have to go!" I grabbed Haru's wrist and made a quick jaunt from the stop to the busy sidewalk. "I'm sorry I fell a sleep Haru...it's past my bedtime you know." Haru looked unimpressed by my sleeping schedule.I wouldn't blame him. I'm suppose to be the captain of this ship. "Do humans like sleeping on trains?" Haru asked while I tried to manage past the crowd of late night train goers. "Not usually. I only slept because your shoulder was lik a fluffy pillow." His breathing was like a soothing lullaby. I haven't slept that good in ages. "So you're saying my shoulder...feels good." We made it out of the station and now we were walking on the sidewalks. The club was only five minutes away. "Yeah, pretty much." I took a breath. We made it. Haru was still in one piece and I didn't cry from nerves...well not yet any way. "Thanks. You have a nice shoulder too." The street lights illuminated the street. The night was quiet and the only thing I could hear was my breathing. I was not expecting Haru to come to a complete stop. "Wh-" Haru was looking up at the sky. He was looking up at the sky with a hopeful expression in his eyes. "I've...never seen the sky out of water before." I grinned. Watching him was becoming a great joy to me. He took every detail in and I liked watching his eyes light up. His eyes were the only thing the showed true emotion. "Haru, we have to go." He blinked at me and gasped lighty. "Ok. Sorry." I pulled him along and we walked together in silence as we made our way to the club.

   Sneaking in was hard. Rin usually did the whole illegal 'criminal stuff'. I couldn't call him or Rei. I was in a pickle all by myself. We had to sneak in through the back door and hoped to god the janitor left. "It's dark." Haru slammed into poles a couple times. He probably has some brain damange now. "Makoto," He started to giggle. Not a good sign. "I can't even see my eye lids."

"Ok buddy you need to get in the water." We made it to the pool.The pool lights were on but no one was here. Just me and Haru. "Ok. This is it." Haru like a snap took off his clothes and gracefully dived in the pool. I've seen him naked a lot today...I ain't complaing just wow..naked. "Haru! We have to be quiet just in case." I whispered as I sat my bag down. I brought him some mackeral so he wouldn't be hungry. "Here." I said sitting at the edge of the pool with my pants rolled up. "So you can eat it." I placed the tin in his hands. He smelled it first. He didn't look pleased or unpleased. He shrugged and put the whole tin can in his mouth and swallowed it whole. "Mother of Freaking Sugar Drops! Haru are you okay?" He did it without any effort. He wasn't chocking (Rin would be coming up with a dirty joke right about now) he seemed..fine. "I've eaten a whole coral reef before," Haru said with a flat tone. "Trust me, I have the mouth of the seven seas." He winked at me. Haru... _winked_ at me. "You're crazy." Is all I could manage. "Will you be fine here. I don't think people are coming, not for a week anyway." I didn't want to leave him alone. He was too much fun. I had to get back though, mom was probably worried. "I'll be fine. Just come back." He grabbed the hem of my shirt and smashed our lips together. My eyes popped out like golf balls. He tasted like...mackerel. Good mackeral. He parted his lips before leaning his head back. His tail was popped up, it gracefully swayed side to side. A string of salvia was between our lips. My heart was doing a laps in my chest. "See you later." Was all he said before swimming away.

 


	7. Seasick.

My whole world was spinning with bliss. Butterflies, flowers, Sunshine. Haru kissed me and it was magical. I skipped all the way home. I was grinning like an idiot on the train. I coudln't stop smiling, _even for me!_ I could still taste his lips. Golly Gee. But then it struck me, like a crashing wave, that Haru...can't love. He said he couldn't. Why did even kiss me? Great. Now my feelings felt like barbed wire inside me. I kicked a few pebbles as I was near home. "Haru and his stupid pretty eyes," I grumbled. "And his soft stupid hair and him being cool with his stupid mermaid tail." I pouted and kicked the dirt. This was stupid. I was just helping him out. He didn't think of me as a- as a boyfriend. I _certainly_ didn't. My head was down and my whole mood was gloom when I walked into the house. "I'm home." I didn't care if they heard me. I just wanted to eat ice cream and listen to sad music. "Onii-chan where were you?" Ran asked, stomping her feet. She was the only out in the living room meaning her partner in crime was a sleep. "I was- I was with Rei." I was to sad to sound convincing. "Lies. I saw you with strange boy." Oh no! That means she saw me with Haru! I grabbed her and sat her down on the couch. She looked at me with her aquamarine eyes and pouted. "Ran," I couldn't lie to her. Plus, she was my sister...hopefully I could trust her. "I made a new friend...his name is Haru," I then began telling her the whole story. How I found Haru on the beach and why I've been acting weird for the couple of days. "So he's a real mermaid." She rubbed her chin and had a evil glint in her eye. "Then he must take me to see Ariel." I sighed. Yeah, I trusted the little opportunist. "I don't think Ariel is a actual, like real mermaid, but Haru is." She looked unimpressed. She hopped off the couch with her little legs and waved me off. "That's lame Onii-chan." And she walks away. "Aw." I felt bad I didn't lie. Then, yet again, she'd force Haru into taking her to see Ariel. I got up and peaked through mom and dad's door. They were peacefully a sleep. "Love you guys." I whispered. I walked past Ran and Ren's room and closed their door. I guess this is were I get sad. Haru isn't in my room with me. He couldn't stay with me. It was possible. Still. I wish he was here. I take off my clothes and get into my pajamas. I lazily crawl into bed, I could still smell him on my sheets. I could feel him next to me. I wonder if he felt the same thing.

_I was drowning. I knew it. I was screaming but no one heard me through the loud waves. I could rememember grey eyes and the cold water chilling my bones. Help me! Somebody! Help! I would move but no one could hear me. I love you guys...don't leave me...._

"Makoto! Makoto!" I woke up to Rin shaking me. Sweat coated my body. "Haru-" I burried my hands into my face. I had a nightmare. The same one that has been occurring since I was six. "Haru? Who the flip flop fuck is Haru?" Crap. I didn't realize I called Haur's name. I looked up and Rin's face showed that he pieced it together. "Is Haru your new squeeze? Ohhh Makoto." He did that pervy face. I blushed, Rin saying it just made it more perverted. "Is Haru your prince charming? Your love bunny, you're-" I covered his mouth to stop him from finishing. I couldn't bear the further names. "Sorry. I got a little carried away." I scoffed. _A little?_ I got up and my clothes stuck to my body from the sweat. It was seven thirty on a Saturday. Why the hell was Rin here, this early, on a Saturday? "Rin, um, you know I love you, and you're my bestest friend, but um..." He rolled his eyes and rolled his hands, forcing me to finish. "Why are you here?" Rin chuckled. It killed me to be that direct. "Oh um, I guess Rei made a new friend, who got arrested for public nudity, and um, he needs like our help." What the blow fish did I just hear? Ok, Rei made a new friend who got arrested...for nudity and he needs our help. Am I still dreaming? "What! Rin! You should've told me that first!" I waved my hands. I quickly bent down and got my converse and my Spongebob hoodie. "Geez. I fucking forgot. Sue me." I clicked my tongue. Rin could be a meanie head sometimes. "We have to make a quick stop first." We tip toed out of my room. I didn't want t tell my mom we were going to prison. Especially because Rei's 'friend' got arrested for public streaking. That'd be awkward. "What stop?" I paused. I was going to see Haru. "Um...a stop...to a place...so so I like your shirt." I tend to give 'nervous compliments' when I'm anxious. It's really annoying. Stop body. Stop being nice! "Can it. You know this is the same fucking shark shirt I wear almost every day." Now I'm in a pickle. I happened to like that shirt so he really is just a meanie-head. "I have to see...Haru." I blushed, ducking my head. I wanted this to be dropped. My heart was pounding in my chest so loud. "Alright. I understand." Rin crossed his arms over his chest. I sighed. Rin was a good person. "Thanks Rin." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah let's hurry up and see what the fuck Rei got himself into."


	8. Hook.

We made the stop to the club right before meeting Rei. I told Rin to wait in the car, much to his dismay. "Why are you meeting him here? And why can't I see him?" I sighed. I couldn't tell him about Haru. Not yet any way. I couldn't do that to Haru. Haru was like a little treasure that I found and I didn't want him to be taken from me. "Rin just trust me, ok?" He pouted. Rin was just worried about me. He had the tough guy act but he was a real softie. "Fine. I just think its a little weird you're meeting him here that's all." He leaned against the concrete wall close to the exit. I couldn't please everybody. No matter how hard I tried. "Thanks Rin. I'll be right back." I quickly unlocked the door and jogged to where I placed Haru. I hope he's ok. I felt my heart race in my chest. I opened the door. There he was. All in one piece. "Hello Haru." I pulled my pant legs up and took off my shoes. Haru swam to the end. His arms folded and his chin was set high. Exposing his graceful neck. I saw down on the tile in so I was facing him. My feet dangled in the water. "Hello Makoto." He says blushing. I want to kiss him already. "I just wanted to say hi. I have to help a friend out so I thought might as well see you." He frowned. His blue eyes were clouded in thought. "Friend?" He circled his finger in the water. "Yeah, you know, someone you can talk to and stuff." He smiled. I was glad. I didn't like it when he frowned. "I have one then. Nagisa." He lightly chuckled. I was getting deeper into falling for him. Watching him talk made me happy. "He makes fun of me and he's sorta of a thug in our circles." A thug mermaid? Things just keep getting stranger and stranger. "That's...interesting." I learned a lot of things about Haru. He was a prince who ran away from home, shy and soft spoken, liked mackerel. There was so many things about him that made my heart flutter. I wondered if he felt anything towards me. "Tell me about your friends." He requested as he leaned his head down against my thigh. I bit my lip to cover up my yelp. I could feel the damp denim from my pants. "Um," I cleared my throat. I didn't expect this from Haru. "Rin and Rei are my best friends. I've know them since elementary school. Rin has this 'tough guy' doesn't care attitude but deep down he does care. Rei likes math and calculations and anything beautiful really. But not superficial beauty, he really looks at something and sees how great it can become." Rin and Rei were the coolest guys I knew. Without them I'd just have the neighbor hood cats and my mom. Haru didn't say anything. I bet he missed his friend Nagisa. I wonder...could he be home sick. I selfishly didn't want that. I wanted him to stay with me. I felt my cell phone buzz and I saw a got a text from Rin.

**R u swimming in the Olympics? Where da fuck r u brah?**

I frowned. I had to go. Is this how it's always going to be? "Haru I have to go." He lifted his head up and avoided my gaze. "Ok." I grabbed his hand. It was all puffy from being in the water so long. "I'll be back I promise." He nodded. He pressed his lips to mine again. Just like yesterday. "Why do you keep kissing me after I leave?" I breathed against his lips. "That's how we say goodbye." Wasn't that the French? Oh well. Kissing Haru was another pro to add on my list. "Do you kiss everybody goodbye then?" I blushed. I didn't like the thought of Haru kissing other people. I didn't know where this side of me came from, wanting to claim Haru. "No. Only the people I like." And he splashed away.


	9. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad Language, especially from Nagisa Lol. Plus all the lines or most of come from Octopimp's 50% Off! Sorry those vids are just gold! Anyway enjoy!

"Uh..Makoto?" I just walked out from the exist. Still dizzy with from Haru's kiss. Rin eyed me suspiciously. He tilted his head and his maroon eyes were...at my crouch? "There's no nice way to say this but...did you piss youself?" I looked down and where Haru laid his head was still damp. Oh no! How do I explain this? "Um," I rubbed the back of my neck. Think Makoto. "Haru swims here everyday and he rested his head on my lap." Rin blushed which was a rare sight. I wasn't lying. He did rest his sweet, adoable head on my lap. "Ok. Ew." Rin tied his shaggy hair in a pony tail. His mouth was in a hard line. Anything dealing with feelings or affection embarrased Rin, or made him cry. Which was ironic cause he usually was the first one to crack a 'That's what she said joke.' "I want to meet this Haru, you know. I need to know who's tossing your salad Tachibana." I wanted Haru to meet Rin and Rei. I wanted him to have the time of his life that he could on land. "I promise you will. He's just shy that's all." We continued to walk to the train. I knew Rin was hurt because I was keeping a secret from him. This was just a _big_ secret. "What is he a mermaid? Only comes out of water when his tail magically disappears?" Rin grinned in a amusement while I chocked on air. "What! No way! Mermaid? I don't see any mermaids." I forced a laugh. Trying to conceal my worry. Rin nailed it right on the head.

We boarded the train. Rin seemed to be less frustrated at me. "How did you meet him?" He asked out of the blue. We meant at the beach, only because he washed up on shore. He looked so cold and scared. Poor Haru. "Makoto, how did you guys meet?" He snapped to get my attention. "We meant at the beach. He got lost and asked for directions." Rin nodded his head. I didn't know why he was having such a bad attitude over this. "He won't ruin our friendship Rin," He Ignored be and we were quiet the whole ride.  
  
 **Rei couldn't believe his circumstances. He was bailing out the short, blond boy who was arrested for public nudity. "Ah," He said sighing. "Where did I go wrong?" He felt so cold in the waiting room. He wore his salmon cardigan and he hugged himself tightly. "Rei Ryugazaki?" Rei saw the one clothed boy and he was very petite and the prison clothes hung on his body. The prison guard looked a little too pleased to see him go. "Yes-that is me." He handed him a clip board and pointed to where Rei had to sign. "I'm glad I'm getting out of this shit hole. They don't even have sweets here. If you ask me that's a load of Sea Urchins." They got out of holding and now they were waiting for Makoto and Rin. To Rei, they couldn't get here fast enough. "So, you couldn't resist my charms?" Rei sighed and shook his head. Why did he want to help this fool!? "Listen to me, when I figure out what to do with you please leave me alone." He requested firmly. "Oh baby you can** ** _do_** **anything to me." He really wanted to strangle him. Rei clenched his fists. "Don't be crude! I mean it." Nagisa looked up at him with his big maroon eyes and batted his eyelashes. Rei smiled, much to his dismay. "You want me baby, just admit. But please, don't end up falling for me." Rei really hated himself for liking this guy. He was like a twelve year old, wannabe, thug but was just too cute for it. "I promise. I won't." He chuckled and prayed that Rin and Makoto would come faster.**

**"Hey! Four eyes!" Rei knew that voice anywhere. It was Rin! "Um!" He got up awkwardly. Nagisa made Rei get him a snack from the vending machine so he was munching on chips. "What up sluts! Guess who just got out of prison!" He waved his hands and all Rei could do was duck his head in embarrassment. "Who the hell is this Justin Bieber wannabe?" Rin said looking down in disgust. "You wanna go Shark Teeth!" Rei pushed down his arms and went all serious mode when his glasses gleamed. "Thanks for coming. I needed your help figuring out what the hell to do with this delinquent." Makoto frowned. Something about him seemed so familar. He coulnd't place his finger on it. "Aw man, I ain't some pawn yo. I just need to find my friend and then you can go back to your pussy lives." Then a light bulb clicked on. This was...Haru's friend!**


	10. Imprints on The Sand Part 1

I couldn't believe. Something inside me told me this was Nagisa. I felt my whole body freeze. What do I do? "Alright mate, we'll find your friend. Just explain how the hell you found Rei's number." Rin seemed to be asking all the right questions. Rei seemed to be enjoying this. He was cracking up smiles and looking at Nagisa like a new science experiment. "Ok, some guy named Easter Dave, lemme tell you, you don't want to owe him a favor." How was Haru friends with this guy? He seemed a little, unrealistic. "Why where you naked in the first place? Your nonads all hanging loose in the wind." Rin said in disgust. I don't know where he made that connection but that didn't seem to bother Nagisa. "I was mermaid before, so I washed up a shore." Both Rin and Rei laughed. I didn't. I knew he was telling the truth. How do I tell him without Rin or Rei? I chewed on my bottom lip. "While that was a good laugh I'm sorry to tell you that mermaids don't exist...no matter how pretty they are." Rei arched his eyebrows and sighed. Rei always loved pretty things. He was just that kind of guy. "You think Mermaids are pretty run buns?" He perched his head on his hands and gave Rei the Bedroom Eyes. "That's not my name." He growled, I could see a vein sticking out of his forehead. "Rei, focus, we need to figure what to do with munchkin over here." He patted Nagisa on the head, much to his dismay. "Hey Shark Week get your paws off of me!" Then I just let my mouth not my brain do the talking. "He could ,um, stay with me!" I rose my hand up. Feeling more anxious by the second. I didn't know how he would stay with me, but I at least had to try. "Are you sure Makoto? Would your parents allow it?" I just had to hope they were in a good mood after work. I couldn't let Haru's friend wonder by himself. I'd never forgive myself. "Yeah, we take in stray cats all the time."

"What the hell is a cat and why do you take it in? Whatever man, I'm done with you bitch ass posers." I panicked and I grabbed his wrist, I could only imagine what he was feeling. "I can help you. You just have to be patient with us." He pouted. I knew he had no where else to go. We were his only option. He sighed. "Fine," He pouted his lips. "Makoto. Are you really ok with this?" Rin was freaking out and I didn't blame him. I was the only one who knew the real situation and it sucked. I wanted to make everyone happy. "Yeah I'm sure." Rei and Rin gave me worried looks. All I could do was slump my shoulders. "Look Boy Meets World, I don't have to stay long. I just need to find my friend and I'm out of here." I looked up. He...he was going to take Haru back. "What's yore friend's name?"

"Haru."


	11. Imprints on The Sand Part 2

"Wait..." Rin pointed me to, his brows furrowed. This was it. I had to tell them. This secert...was eating me alive. "You know Haru,don't you." I sighed. Rin and Rei be ready. This is a huge bomb shell. "Wait! Haru! Man is he ok! I was so worried-I mean-that pussy better be ok."

"Makoto, you know this hooligan's friend?"

"Haru is a mermaid!" I blurted out, like a dam gushing water. I clasped my hands over my lips. Oh balls. They all stopped to look at me, even Nagisa. "Well,duh." Rei and Rin both looked at each other. "Makoto..what the hell did you just say?" I paced the side walk. If I could tell Ran, I could tell them. "The reason... I found Haru on the beach...he's a mermaid guys. I know it's difficult to believe but...it's true." They looked even more confused. Poor Rei looked like he was about to pull a ulcer. "A mermaid. Holy shrimp on barbe Makoto." Whenever Rin was upset his inner Australian would come out. I felt my body heat up. They didn't believe me. "It's true! I-" Nagisa put his hand up, wanting to speak. "It's true Run Buns and Jabber Jaws. I'm a mermaid, I should know." Both Rin and Rei turned pale and threw their arms up. "What?" They both said in unison. "You guys are a bunch of ding dongs. A mermaid. You know slash man slash fish." Rei had to lean on Rin because I think he was about to faint. I could only imagine what they were thinking. A mermaid? It wasn't like that for me though. Finding Haru relaxed me somehow. It was like looking at the calming wave of the oceans. "Makoto," Rin's voice was deep and rough. Cloud of seriousness was in his eyes. "Is it true? Is Haru," He shook his head. "A mermaid?" I felt my heart weigh heavy. I kept a big secret from Rin. He must've felt betrayed. "Yes. Its true." We were waking around now. Just pacing the streets. Nagisa reminded me of a fairy; he'd twirl and spin. "That's crazy. A real fucking mermaid." Rin muttered under his breath. He seemed upset...at me. "Look, you'll see for yourself. I'm sorry Rin." I felt bad for Haru. I felt bad for everyone...nice people problems suck.

"So this was the little 'errand' you had to do?" Rin arched a brow. We were at the swimming club. It was about night time so Haru should be sprouting legs right about now. "Um guys..." Me,Rei, and Rin turned around. Nagisa was on the floor sprouting a new pink tail. It reminded me of strawberry syrup or Ran's pink nail polish. It suit him well. "Holy shit balls!"

"Ah! It's so beautiful! But ah!" I quickly sprang into action and tried carrying him. "This sucks mega gold fish tail!" Nagisa pouted as I carried him to my arms. "We have to hurry." I grunted. He was lighter then Haru but still, he was heavy. Rin unlocked the door and we all quickly shimmied into the hallway. "I need water my homies, like fast. I'm feeling a bit on the dry side here." Nagisa flipped the end of his tail. "I still can't believe this shit! You're a mermaid!" I felt my knees were about to buckle when I made it to Haru's pool. "Haru. I'm here." I heard splashing around and out popped a naked Haru. "Uh.." Rin's eyes were as big as saucers. "Great Zesus." Rei's face was a red as his glasses. "Yo Cuz! Um...hate to break to ya but you're butt ass naked....so like...yeah." I help Nagisa into the pool and I quickly wrapped a towel around Haru's waist. "Nagisa...you're here." His blue eyes, clear as water, studied his friend. "Yeah man. Word was you got legs so I couldn't help myself. I wanted to experience the two fins life, you feel?" He dove into the water and swam around the pool. He did a couple of flips and Rei awed at his movements. "Haru, meet my friends Rei and Rin." Rei looked like he was having the time of his life. I was getting a little scared. "Hello Haru!" He was literally sparkling with happiness. Haru slightly smiled. His smile was so beautiful. Like a rare diamond. Rei on the other hand looked like a kid who didn't get his way at the candy store. I frowned. Haru narrowed his eyes and Rin and Rin narrowed his eyes at Haru. Oh boy. "Um! Why don't you guys say hello!" I waved my hands. Haru was sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. Rin was standing up with his arms crossed. "Yeah, I already saw the mate naked...a hello isn't necessary." Haru scoffed and they both tilted their heads away from each other. "Man, this is like a mini ocean." Nagisa, perching himself on the edge. "So this is why you decided to go MIA. I understand cuz, water all to yo self," He pulled his arms over his head. "Is the life." Haru arched a brow and looked very annoyed. "Are you guys even questioning yourselves right now! We're talking to Mermaids!" I knew Rin would have a hard time dealing with this. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I finally got the secret out. But what if things are never the same? It's like the imprints on the sand...will they wash away?


	12. My Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is probably my favorite chapter and Aquamarine was the best childhood movie. Raymond was..*Swoons* my lady jam. So enjoy!

_Aquamarine: [about seashells] Did you know you can hear the ocean through these? Well, it works both ways. The ocean can hear you, too_.

After a few weeks things started to simmer down. I had to figure out what to do with Nagisa and Haru because swim camp started up again and I was a volunteer. I was to scared to put them back in the ocean, I was afraid I might never see Haru again. They both just stayed in my bath tub whenever they magically got tails. It was a squeeze but it worked. "Haru," We both were sitting on my deck. Listening to the breeze. Nagisa got his tail and was having a fun time in my bath tub. The twins were spending the night at a friend's so that took the worry off me. "I'm sorry it's so crazy. I wish things were different." I wish I had some way of keeping him near me. Nagisa told us that his parents really wanted him home. They said if Haru was in the ocean at anytime his father's wave powers would bring him back. "Makoto. It's ok." I bit my lip. This was all wrong. I felt cold hands touch my cheek. "Makoto. I'd rather be here then with my family right now." He was so close to me. I could smell his salty scent. I really _needed_ him here. "Makoto, I had this dream...that someday I could be with someone who makes me happy. I didn't know what love was then. But, being here with you and your friends make me happy. Makoto...you're my dream." I let out a whimper. I...was his dream? I started to cry, I hated it, but I started too. This was so embarrassing. "Makoto...what's coming from your eyes." I guess they didn't cry cause they were always underwater. "Tears. They happen when you're sad or happy." I chuckled, wiping off my eyes. To my surprise, Haru kissed my wet cheek. I gasped out. He licked my face. My skin turned hot. He moved his head back and licked his lips. I watched his tongue glisten his bottom lip flesh. "It tastes like the ocean." My heart was in my throat. I gripped his shirt. I could feel his rapid heart beat. "I love you Haru." I said before I smashed our lips together. His lips were supple in my mouth. I licked and sucked as if my life depended on it. I moved my hand up his shirt and I felt Haru freeze. "Wh-what is it?" I asked out of breath. "I-I don't know. I got scared." His breaths were shaky. I felt horrible. I let my desire for Haru control me. "I'm sorry." I rested my forehead on Haru's. "Why were you crying? Were you sad or happy?" His breath tickled my lips. I needed to kiss him again. "Happy," I cupped his face in my hand. "You told me what I needed to hear. I thought you weren't having any fun." Our eyes meant. My green to his blue. I wish I could swim in them. "I like your friends." He placed his hand on my neck. "Well...I like Rei. He makes Nagisa laugh and he showed me all of his science experiments. Rin...I don't know if I could trust him." I wasn't surprised. We were watching Finding Nemo the other day and when the big shark came on screen Haru pointed at it and said "Rin." Rin didn't like that. "Damn Shark Week! Haru sized you." Rei was hiding his laughter and Rin was absolutely fuming. "Rin...Rin is sweet little flower, once you get to know him." I rubbed my thumb against his cheek bone. The night was getting colder and Haru was getting goose bumps on his skin. "I think he likes you." His tone was harsh. I had to laugh. That was so crazy. "Pssh. Rin _liking_ me? That's crazy." I shifted away, still shoulder to shoulder to him. I tensed up at that thought. Rin was my bestfriend, who always seemed creeped out by my 'Gay Problems'. "He looks at you...like how I look at you." I smiled. I guess maybe Rin loves me. But as a best friend. I love him too. "I know I don't know about love and all that stuff. I know that I feel free when I'm with you." I leaned my head agaisnt his shoulder. I feel free too Haru. Like I'm flying.

   "Night Nagisa!" Nagisa looked like Santa Claus with his soap-beard. Haru was sitting on the edge of the tub and they both were eating ice cream from the tub. "Man, we need this back home. I hate eating nothing but seaweed, it does something to a man." I liked listening to their conversations. Haru would listen and Nagisa would tell some crazy story. He was a character that one. "Rei is so cool. I love a man who can pull of glasses." Rei was wanting to do 'experiments ' on them which I kindly had to shut down. "Well, we have to be going to bed now Nagisa. My parents will be home soon so try not to be loud." I shut the light off and put in my Orca-Whale night light. "Thank dawg, the dark scares me." I shut the door and held Har's hand as we ventured through the hallway. "Tomorrow I'm going to take you to a festival Haru. At night of course." He tore his shirt off and climbed into bed. God was really testing me. "Festival?" I took off my pants and I crawled into bed. I got under the covers and Haru did the same. He snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him. My chin resting on top of his head. "Yeah, its a gathering were people come together and see fire work, pretty lights in the sky." Haru hummed in my chest. I needed kiss him, just for goodnight. I lifted his chin with my fingers and lightly kissed his lips. "You know I'm liking this whole 'kissing thing." He said against my lips. I kissed his forehead and I let the sound of his breathing take me to sleep.


	13. Under the Sea

_remember how scared Rin was when I got home. My chest burned and I just wanted to lay down. "Makoto! Are you ok?" I thought why would I be ok? I didn't know where we were. Mom was there and dad too. "You almost drowned." I was swimming and that's all I remember...._

Haru was still by my side when I woke up. His tail knocked over the sheets and it was heavy against my leg. I really wanted to move but his tail was making it so impossible. I tried wiggling my body slightly, that was no use. "Haru." I whispered, lightly rubbing his back. "Please...your tail is heavy." I groaned trying to move my legs. He hummed and lifted his tail up. "Thank you." I kissed his forehead and got up. I was about to open my door when a very nude Nagisa appeared. "Oh my god!" I shielded my eyes away. "Hey yo. I'm doing some air drying. I see you noticed." Oh god I really wish I didn't see that. "Put some clothes on! What if my little brother or sister saw!" He groaned and angrily went through my clothes drawer. "Thank you." He now was dressed in one of my shirts that looked like a dress on him. "Rei is coming today to pick you up." Rei said he didn't mind taking the bubbly, blond to his house. I was relieved. "Oh! You know Run Buns has sweets. Not this place with all the vegetable crap." He groaned, as he jumped onto the bed with Haru. "Sorry we eat healthy." I was excited about tonight. The summer festival was happening and I was taking Haru. I planned on introducing him to my parents too. "So," I asked holding up a shirt. "You and Rei?" I couldn't help but form a stupid grin on my face. I was glad I wasn't the only gay one around here. "Shut up. Get that stupid ass grin off yo face." He threw a pillow at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Nagisa really did adapt well to human life. He and Rei were friends and he ate like nobody's business. "You guys are so loud." Haru groaned, shifting in the bed. "Whoops. His majesty isn't pleased." Nagisa hugged Haru and I felt a warm ping in my heart. "Nagisa, I just woke up." Haru wasn't much of a morning person. He turned around and sat straight up. His blue eyes filled with a cloud of haze and his hair was sticking out from both sides. "Hey there sunshine. I see you're sprouting a tail." Haru gave me look like _Please, get this ball of energy out of here._ I nodded. "Hey Nagisa. My mom did happen to buy those strawberry cream cakes you like so much." I didn't have to say much else cause he jumped out of bed with a huge smile on his face. It reminded me of Ren and Ran. "Fuck yeah! I love those things! Woo-hoo!" Without the cursing part. "I'll let you wake up," I tried to speak softly, trying to read his emotions. "Ok." Was all he said before I walked out the door.

"You know Haru's parents are dip-thongs right." That's how the whole conversation started over strawberry cream cakes. "They put a lot of pressure on him and they're not even there most of the time. I'm all he has. I was really sad when he swam away. I cover it up but I was sad." I think back to when I found him on the beach. My life changed that day. My life is now exciting and I finally get to help someone. "Blue eyes is tough you know," Nagisa said licking his fingers. "So if you hurt him, I know some pretty shady sharks that will go Jaws on yo ass." I took his very light hearted threat seriously. "I'll always be there for Haruka. I promise." He let out a burp and rubbed his stomach. I didn't know how he was skinny. He ate so much. "I can't wait for Rei-Chan. He's so cute." He hugged himself and he had a goofy grin on his face. "Take care of Haru while I'm with Rei." He whispered, still hugging himself. I clean up our 'breakfast' and Rei came shortly after. "Makoto-Senpai! Nagisa-Kun!" Rei was dressed his usual dark purple shirt and khakis. He was also beaming with happiness. "Rei! I mean," Nagisa ran over to him and blushed. "Sup, Run Buns." He still latched himself around Rei. "Still trying the cool guy act." He said, placing his hands over Nagisa's arms. "Are you ready?" Nagisa shook his head like a excited puppy. "You betcha. We finally get 'mommy' and 'daddy' time you feel." Rei sighed and looked absolutely done with Nagisa already. "Do you have all your stuff?" I packed Nagisa a little bag filled with clothes and extra sweets. I handed the bag to Rei who wrapped it around his shoulder. "Rules, you can't touch my butt," he removed Nagisa hands who in turned frowned. "While I'm doing summer homework you can't bother me and three," He adjusted up his glasses. "You have to teach me your tricks on beautiful swimming." Only Rei would make that a rule. Nagisa twirled excitedly. This budding friendship could be the start of something. "Thanks Rei for taking him in." I placed a hand on his shoulder. He just waved me off. "It's no big deal. I get lonely so Nagisa will help that." Nagisa didn't leave Rei's side who might as well forgot about me as they both left.

"I'm hot." I entered my room and Haru was still in the same position when I left. I sensed something was wrong. He was like a transparent cloud in that sense. I could see through his emotions. "Are you ok Haru?" I went on the side of the bed and saw that his face was all flushed. "I'm fine." I knew that was a lie. He looked anxious. "Haru. I know you. You're not feeling fine." I felt his head. His forehead was burning up. "I think you have a fever ." I knew what just to do. Having siblings meant germs and germs meant being sick all the time. I got a cold wash cloth from the sink. I got to thinking. A mermaid is way different then a human, _are they?_ Can he take medicine. I rushed to the room and laid Haru back down. "I'm fine!" He gripped my shirt. His lips were swollen and he looked like he was about to cry. "Really...I don't," He was breathing in short breaths. "I don't want to miss the festival." He turned his head, biting his lip. "Haru, I promise you won't. Just..." I ran my fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "Just rest honey." I placed the wash cloth on his head. He was struggling, he tried to keep his eyes open but he finally succumb and he fall a sleep. The festival was tonight and in his condition I don't think he'll make it. "Damn it." I cursed. I needed help. I needed...I needed someone who might know a thing or two about mermaids.


	14. High Tide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: A major character is about to be introduced! Just have bad ass music playing in the backround and you'll see why ;)

**Ran came to my and Haru's rescue.** I lifted her up on her step stool so she could reach him. She placed her little hand on her forehead. "Is he sick Onii-chan?" Her blue eyes looked up at mewith concern. "Yeah. He is." She just got back from her sleepover and when I told her what happened she sprung right into action. I never saw such concentration in her eyes before. "He is warm." She had a cup of water and she kept dipping the washcloth in it, she then would rubbed Haru's face. "We need lots of seaweed." She commanded firmly. Seaweed? I needed to make a quick stop to the beach then. "Will you keep him safe while I'm gone?" I had to put my faith in my little sister who at the moment rolled her eyes at me. "Onii-Chan! I will protect mermaid, he is my friend now." She cupped my face and she smashed our heads together. "I promise." All of my doubt then washed away. I kissed Ran on the cheek and kissed Haru on the forehead. Forgetting Ran was in the room. "It's not what it looks like!" She sighed. Looking totally annoyed with me. "Shut up and get our seaweed!" At the moment I realized Ran was the coolest sister ever.

**Meanwhile down under...**


	15. Deep Trouble

**Sousuke told the king and queen his plan. He was going to search on land for Haru. "It's the only way, if we don't he might not come back." He knew he was being harsh, they seem to get the message by the way they tensed up. "We understand." The king held his wife's hand. "Just get him home."**

**Sousuke swam up to the surface, seeing the land in his view. He heard stories about humans and none showed them in a pretty light. They were barbaric and greedy. Sousuke wasn't ready to deal with that. He swam all the way to the shore, casting all his doubts aside. Haru was returning home if he liked it or not.**

Meanwhile on land... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I don't own Nicki Minja's Anaconda.


	16. Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some steamy stuff a head 

Haru's big blue eyes were pleading with mine. I...I couldn't say no. "Haru, you're sick, you don't know what you want." He gripped my shoulders. I've known him for a few weeks and I've never felt for someone as much as I do for Haru. "I..I want you." He cupped my face. Our breathing was matching each other's quick pace. "I need you." He...needed me? I hugged him tight against my body. My heart felt so heavy in my chest. Like my heart was hurting. "I won't stop," I whispered in his ear. "I won't stop till you tell me too." He arched his back, it was like he was clinging onto me for dear life. I had to shut the door. I quickly got up and shut it. If 'that' was going to happen I didn't want people to hear. This would be my first time. I wanted to save it for someone special. I know that's corny and cliché but I didn't care. I was waiting for Haru. I crawled into bed, Haru sat up and pulled me into a deep kiss. His body was against my headboard and his body was beautiful. I only kissed his mouth. I wanted to kiss other things. I broke off the kiss and nibbled on his neck. He gasped out, holding into my shoulders for support.

_Haru's POV_

_He was so nice. Kind of 'too nice'. I never accounted someone like him. He was tall and broad and his eyes were the brightest green I ever saw. I like kissing him. I didn't know what he was doing at first but I liked it. I was finally free. My whole body felt lighter. I wasn't worried about the future. I was worried about spending time with Makoto. He kissed me deeper and deeper. I didn't know my body could feel this good. He kissed my neck, my shoulders, he kissed my nipples and they harden against his warm mouth. "Am I hurting you?" He whispered against my skin. He was considerate too. Too damn considerate. "No-just keep doing what you're doing." He licked the hard tip and swirled it in his mouth. My whole body felt like smashing waves were going through it. My legs were about to give out. Makoto read my mind and carried me down so I was under him. He always knew what I wanted which was scary. I was like his clear water that he could see through.I didn't have to tell him, he just knew which made me feel safe.He was still clothed. I wanted him naked like me. I grinned my hips into his. "Take-take off." I pulled on his shirt. He chucked. "Ok ok." He pulled it over his head. He was so beautiful. I tracked all over the seas and I never saw a more beautiful sight then him._

Makoto's POV

Haru was hard already from all the touches. I don't think he knew what was happening. Why he was like this. It was sorta cute in a way. He bit down hard on his lip. I licked everywhere I could. Haru tasted so good. I sucked on his neck, feeling so out of control. I didn't mean to be so rough. I bit into his neck, he groaned in pain. I sucked hard on the sensitive spot. A bruise will likely be there. I knotted my fingers in Haru's hair, it was silky against my fingers. Everything about Haru felt _good._ "Are you sure Haru? Do you want this?" I asked hoarsely, not recognizing my own voice. "Please. I do." I could hear my heart through my ears and my arms felt shaky. I wanted to lose control. I was painfully hard, it was so embarrassing but I didn't care. I moved my hands from his hips to his butt, cupping it in my hands. I wish Haru had legs 24/7, so then I could always touch him like this. I bent my head down and planted a kiss onto Haru's plump lips.

"Makoto! Haru! Are you guys coming to the festival!" I and Haru froze. We both looked at each other wide eyed. "Makoto?" I had to find my voice again. I totally forgot about the festival. "Um! Coming!" Haru looked so mad. I didn't blame him. I tore myself away from him, feeling a major case of blue balls. I opened the door slightly. Smiling my ass off so he didn't suspect anything. "You guys were about to sex, weren't ya?" I sputtered. How did he know that! "I-we-um...no?" He laughed shaking his head. "Calm down mate I'm playing with ya. Hurry up I'm fucking starving and I wanna try to catch a gold fish." I smiled, closing the door behind me. Haru had angry lines forming over his head. I winced. "I'm sorry! Haru, you're scaring me." I put on my shirt and climbed into bed, I didn't want him mad at me. "Haru, baby, don't be mad." I cupped his pouting face. I could tell he wanted to kill Rin. "Haru." I shook his body. I hated the feeling when someone was mad. I wanted people to be happy. "I'm fine." He huffed. He got up and before getting clothes from my drawer he turned to me and said, "We _are_ finishing what we started." And I felt my throat get dry.


	17. Tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone who read this shit I wrote! MWA! (Blows kisses)Like it means to the world to me!Warning:Smut ahead for realz this time ;)

Haru wore a light blue shirt of mine that hung loosely on his small frame. A pair of my cargo shorts and flip flops. I combed his hair, I liked feeling the silky strands between my fingers. "You smell so good." I whispered against his ear, causing goosebumps to trail across his skin. He blushed, it caused a tightness in my belly. I loved the pink hue that spread across his cheeks. I loved that he didn't have to say anything at all. _I just knew how he felt._ "You guys are so gross." Rin sneered, as be leaned against the door frame. "Be nice." I said finishing up Haru's hair. I could feel Haru's resentment towards Rin. "How does it feel dating a mermaid Makoto. Don't tell me you and him are gonna splash away together and live happily ever after." I felt my body flush. Why does Rin do this? Haru narrowed his eyes at Rin and I couldn't take it anymore. "Guys. I don't know why you can't stand each other but please get along." I made sure to make my point by getting up angrily. Which I never do. I'm pretty much a soft bunny rabbit till you really piss me off.

"I don't want you stealing my friend."

"I don't want you stealing my..." Haru had to think of the word. "My..."

"Boyfriend."

"Yeah that." Haru said angrily.

"You're not even suppose to exist! I don't know why I'm taking to you."

"Look. I know we both love Makoto but when need to learn to get along."

"Whatever. Just don't hurt him or I'll skin you."

"Not if I skin you first."

"Alright, THATS IT MERBOY COME AT ME!"

That's when I decided to intervene. "Guys! This is ridiculous! I love you Haru and I love you Rin. Please let's just go to the festival and be kind just for an hour." I had both my hands pressed against their protruding chests. "Fine." Rin groaned slapping my hand. Haru nodded, meaning he would be nice too. "Thank you. Now," I said with a big grin on my face. "Let's go have some fun."

Rei and Nagisa were watching the fireworks via television. I liked that _they_ were getting along swimmingly (haha no pun intended). Rin and Haru on the other hand hated each other. They were quiet the whole ride to the festival. I felt so in the middle. Haru thought Rin had a crush on me which was totally absurd. By the time we got to the festival we both were in low spirits. "I'm hungry." Rin finally spoke up. "You want something?" He directed that at me not Haru. "No thanks." He shrugged and handed off to the food stands. "Sorry Haru." He looked straight ahead. His mind was busy with thoughts. "Lets walk around." I held his hand as we walked around the stands selling stuff and Haru's eyes started to sparkle again. "You want to catch a gold fish?" I asked, placing my hand on his back. He smiled and shook his head yes. "Ay might let us try." Rin came back with a cotton candy in his hand and sauce all over his face. "Ri-Rin?" He wedged in between me and Haru, placing his arm around Haru's neck. "Fish boy and I need to settle our differences. Go away. Let Sensei Rin handle this." I had a feeling this could go terribly bad or really good. Either way this was a start.

**After Rin threw away his cotton candy stick, he gave Haru his net. The blue eyed boy stood cautious ground. Rin really wanted to try, for Makoto. While getting cotton candy he saw a little girl that reminded him of Gou. He felt a swelling in his chest. He and Gou weren't as close as they were, and it was because he wasn't always honest with himself. "Look," Rin sighed, watching Haru try to catch a gold fish. "I am jealous over you and Makoto. I, besides that speedo wearing, glasses-fuck Rei, were the only people who truly cherished Makoto for the sweet, kind hearted person he is. I've never seen him like this before. He's always been gay. He's just never been with someone before so it's new." Rin ran a hand through his maroon hair. Haru finally caught a gold fish but put it back after he caught it. "The whole point is to catch it." Haru simply shrugged his shoulders. "I understand now, Rin. I might not like sharing him, but I get it. You see, I escaped my home so I could finally be wanted it wanted to be. I wanted to be free, and that's how I feel with Makoto." He smiled at Rin. Letting all of his anger be washed away. "Then we understand each other then. I'm Makoto's best friend. I will always be there for him." Rin half grinned and he burned his eyes into Haru. "So, can you do the same?"**

I saw Haru and Rin walking side by side as they approached me. No one had a black eye which usually was a good thing. "Hey." Rin dug his hands into his pockets. Haru and him both had smiles on their faces. "We had a little bro to bro talk. Things are...ok, u guess now." I didn't expect a bromance after their 'little talk' but at least they understood each other. "The fireworks are starting soon." I said looking up at the night sky. "We should go to our usual spot." Rin's eyes lit up. I pulled Haru into my arms and couldn't wait to show him. "Let's go mates." Rin lead the way as me and Haru followed his lead. "I'm proud of you Haru." I said as I gripped his waist closer to me. He looked up me and kissed my chin. "Thanks." I was glad no one came back with tears rolling down their face. I was glad just to be with my best friend and boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ It felt so good to say. He was all mine. I bit my lip. "Rin." I called out as we made it closer to the beach. "Do you mind if I spend a little alone time with Haru?" The dark purple sky reflected over the water. The air was cool and I could smell the sea. He rolled his eyes but I knew he wasn't mad. "Sure, knock your self out." He waved us off and I grabbed Haru's hand and ran with him. "Woah!" He and I ran together across the beach. I was taking him behind the huge rocks just at the very end. I felt so alive. "Come on Haru!" I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. He giggled. He had the cutest giggle ever. God, I could just eat him up. We made it to the rocks so no one could see us. I put Haru down, his legs still were wobbly so I held him up. To my surprise he was crying. "Haru?" I slid my thumb under his cheek bone. Tears coated his long eye lashes. "These are happy tears." I licked his face. Drinking the salty tears. "I'm so happy Makoto." He wrapped himself around me. I hugged him back just as tight. "I love you Haruka." I whispered against his neck. "I love you Makoto." I kissed his tear soaked lips. I loved his lips. I loved licking them, sucking on them. I flicked the top lip, making room for my tongue's entrance. I put my hand under the waist of my boxers that Haru was wearing. He gasped into my mouth. "Are you ready for this Haru? This is a big step." He gripped my wrist. He was really brave. "Yes. I am." I pushed him against the big rock. My one hand on the side of his face and the other was cupping his balls. He felt so warm in my hands. Haru's eyes shut wide open. "Wh-what are you doing." He dug his nails into my shoulder. "Following your orders." I liked teasing him. I shouldn't. This wasn't like me. I massaged the hot flesh, molding it with my fingers. Haru's lips for an 'O' and his breathing was becoming loud. I moved my fingers deeper, nearer to his entrance. I trailed my fingers across the throbbing area, in turn Haru arched his back, he was getting very wet. I lifted up Haru's shirt. His rose bud colored nipples were hard. I bent my head and took one in my mouth. I flicked the hard tip, I noticed Haru's nipples were very sensitive. He hissed in pain and I soothed the harsh flick by licking over it. We were really doing this. I've dreamed about this for the past few weeks and it's finally coming true. I've never wanted someone as much I as did for Haru. "Suck on my two fingers," I was just rolling with the movements. I knew it'd hurt less if Haru lubricated my two digits. He parted his mouth and swirled his anxious tongue over my fingers. "I promise it'll feel good..I promise." I took my now coated fingers and put them in my own mouth. Tasting Haru and savoring the taste. Haru's eyes narrowed at me, his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. I took my fingers out and pulled the boxers waist ban open and I could feel his hole tighten. "Just relax. It'll feel good." This was so unreal. I wanted to know every inch of Haru that I possibly could. I thrusted one finger in, he was very tight. Haru whimpered and squirmed under me. "Oh..." His lids fluttered and he gripped into my shirt. He felt so good. His hole suctioned around my finger, it felt hot and sticky. I dug another finger in slowly. I didn't want to hurt him. Hot tears rolled down his face. "Ah," I thrusted my hips into his, placing my forehead against his. "Am I hurting you?" He opened his eyes, they were filled with lust. "Nrgh, no. Don't stop." I slowly thrusted each finger in and out. He bit my shoulder as I started to go faster. I couldn't help it. I needed to go deeper. I scissored my fingers around his tight, wet entrance. "Oh..ah." Haru bit his lip hard till the skin was white. He gripped my shoulders, pulling me towards him, smashing our lips together. I held his swaying hips in place. "Haru," I whispered against his lips. He finally came after a few minutes of the stroking of my fingers. "Argh...yes.." He went limp against my body. I rubbed circles into his back. His whole body was covered in sweat. "You did good Haru." I carried him across the beach. The firework already started. The sky was filled with pink, gold, green sparkles of light. Each burst went with a pop! I was carrying Haru bridal style and he turned his head towards the sky. His eyes scattered with joy. "Those are.." He wiped his wet eyes.

"So pretty."


	18. Treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG! The Free! ending was so great and just AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh! I won't spoil anything but like it was the best ending to a anime I saw in a long time and just #ForTheFuture #FutureFish #ForTheTeam I'll miss my gay anime swimmers. :.)

Well,well, well, look who showed up." Rin was sitting crossed legged, looking up at the sky. The finale of fireworks was happening. Haru smiled, genuinely, for the first time looking at them. "So," Rin wiggled his eyebrows. "Alone time." I blushed, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're embarrassing." Rin let out a stuffed chuckle. "I'm just bustin' your balls mate." He playfully nudged his shoulders into me. Looking at the fireworks and being with Haru made me happier then I could imagine. I still felt shaky from touching him and feeling him. This is what love is suppose to feel like, like magic. Haru leaned his against my shoulder and I felt my heart burst like the fire works.

**~*~**

After the firework show was over we all started to walk home when we heard loud screaming."What the-" People started to run in the opposite direction. I turned to face Rin. "Lets see what's happening." I grabbed Haru's hand protectively. "Stay by me." People were shielding their eyes which was odd, and screaming "Huge naked man." We jogged our way from the direction people were running from. I was bracing myself for anything. "HOLY FUCKING BOX OF JELLY FISH!" I spotted Rin near the end of the brightly lit dock. I also spotted a very, _very_ naked man. "Oh.My.God." I felt Haru squeeze my hand. "Ma-Makoto. I know him." I jolted with surprise. 'What!" Does...does that mean..he's a mermaid too! "Ha-Haru!" He let go of my hand and jogged after the him. I couldn't believe this was happening.My heart was beating fast and it was like I got tunnel vision. Haru didn't seem to pleased that he was here. Was he here to hurt Haru? I ran after him,I could hear the blood rushing to my ears. Haru stood besides Rin, who was opened mouth and wide eyed. "Rin are you ok?" He turned to face me and his face was bright red. "He-oh lordy." He buried his face in his hands. "Sousuke, what are you doing here?" Haru's voice was almost unrecognizable. He balled his fists into a tight ball. "I can ask you the same question Haru." He was very intimidating Sousuke. He had bright aquamarine eyes and black hair. He had tan skin and had a demanding presence about him. "Are you here to bring me back?" Haru's voice cracked. Sousuke grinned. I didn't like where this was going. "No-you can't take him." I grabbed Haru's wrist, pulling towards me. "Makoto." I couldn't let Haru be taken away. I found him. I needed to protect him. He was my treasure and I wasn't going to let him go. "Haru is staying with me." Sousuke frowned in annoyance. I noticed that Rin was staring directly at Sousuke's crotch. "Haruka, your parents are worried sick. You have responsibilities that swam away from. I was ordered here to retrieve you." Haru was in deep trouble. I didn't know what to do. "Ay mate, lets just talk about this." Rin surprisingly spoke up. He stood between Haru and Sousuke, baring his shark teeth. "Listen hot shot, if my friend says he doesn't want to leave, well," Rin was really starting to scare me."I miggt just have to bite ya." I didn't have a doubt in my mind Rin would bite something. "Haru, I don't want to force you to come, but, I can't return empty handed." I sprung into action. I couldn't let him take Haru. "Wait! Just give us time...please. I love him and you're not going to take him away from me." He looked taken back. He looked out to the sea, as if it had answers. The wind brushed past us, making goose bumps trail all over my skin. Haru narrowed his eyes at Sousuke, I sensed tension between these two. I could tell by the venom in their glances they weren't fond of eachother. "Please." I pleaded. "Give us time."

***I wrote this half-way a sleep so if it's poop I'm sorry lol :)**


	19. Future Fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I'm not even sorry for the title^.

"Give us time." Played over and over in my head. Sousuke looked down at me, his face was stern and his eyes reminded me of boling water. "Fine. I'll give you two moons to decided what needs to be done." That meant about three days I had to figure out how to keep Haru on land. I bowed my head. 'Thank you." I'm just thankful Haru wasn't leaving today. I wouldn't know what to do.I let out a sharp breath. "Just make sure you are ready. Next time, I won't be so nice." I gulped. I took Haru in my arms and we both watched as he ran off the dock and dove into the water.

"Sousuke works for my parents." Haru looked like all of his energy was drained. After Sousuke dove back into we all felt like we got slapped in the face. "Dude, I'm gonna be the first one to say it, I don't care, but did you see that guys balls? Like how, I'm not gay or anything but like...yeah." Rin's eyes got real big and he kept shaking his head. "You and Sousuke don't like each other, do you Haru." Him not answering me gave me my answer. I gripped my hands. "Don't sorry Haru. He won't take you." I turned my head over to face him. He bit his lip nervously. "My parents are worried about me. I feel like I should at least tell them I'm fine." I couldn't believe what he was saying. I could tell he was upset about it. He wanted to go back? "I mean I can't be the only one who noticed how hung that guy was like. Does the water supply have magical powers?" Haru's face was a twister of distress. I had to admit, it felt like a stab to the heart that Haru felt like going back. I was being selfish. I frowned. "Haru, if within the three days you wanna go back then..." I felt a lump in my throat. I...I didn't want him to leave. "Then you can...if you want too." We came to Rin's stop, he was babbling behind us excitedly about something. "Rin, are you ok?" He tilted his head. He had that firey look in his eyes. "Yeah mate, never better." He hugged me and was grinning ear to ear. "Had fun. Sorry about earlier Haru." He grabbed Haru's hand and shook it. I was glad at least these two started to get along. "I mean Haru, are your testicles that huge. Is that like a mermaid thing?" He was still holding Haru's hand, and I decided, for Haru's sake, to pull Rin away. Rin needs help. "Have a good night Rin!" I waved him off and I was really questioning what the hell Rin was talking about.

We were walking side by side. I didn't feel like talking. I felt so scared. "Makoto." Haru grabbed my hand. "I'll come back. I have something to come back too." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I really needed to pet a kitten right now. "Really? What?" I wiped my eyes. "You." Oh god, the tear train is coming hard. Haru grabbed my shirt and lightly pressed his lips against mine. I cupped his face. Wanting nothing more but forever with him.


	20. The Moon Rules.

Onii-chan! Onii-Chan!" The twins crawled up my legs.Their eyes were bright and they couldn't stop smiling. "We saw the fireworks and they were so beautiful!" Haru came up behind me and their eyes widen. Ran looked at me curiously. Trust me, I mentally told her. "Mommy! Daddy! Onii-chan has a guest!" Ren ran alll over the room. Haru hugged my arm. Looking very nervous. "Haru," I whispered. "It's ok. They'll love you." I looked over too see mom and dad peak through the corner. Her blue, green peaked with interest. "Makoto?" My mother had a sweet face and my father had a calm aura about him. Haru seemed to loosen up when he saw then. "Oh mom,dad, brought my friend Haru over." I walked him towards my parents who looked at him with awe. "What's your friend's name?" She beamed. I nudged Haru a little. "Oh...um...my name is Haruka. Nice to meet you." She squealed and pulled him into a big bear hug. "Nice to meet you Haruka. That's a very lovely name." My dad put his hand on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you too son." Haru blushed under my parent's eyes. It was cute really. He was part of the family. "How did you guys meant?" Ok. Makoto. You can do this. Makeup a story. "Uh..." I looked to Haru who just looked at me with the same expression. "When I volunteer at the club, he swims and...uh, we've become friends..over the summer." My mom smiles. I remember when she meant Rin and Rei. "He's a smart one that little boy." She was talking about Rei. "He's so cute with his little glasses." She gushed. "Rin is so adorable! With his one little shark tooth." She cupped her hands and did a little twirl. I wonder what she'll say about Haru. "That's wonderful! You're welcome to spend the night Haru." Both my parents grinned. They liked Haru. I knew they did. They only smile this much when they're trying to impress somebody. "Do you guys have Mackerel?" Haru asked seriously. "Mackerel?" My father raised a brow. Haru nodded his head yes. "Alright son. You have good taste, I think we have some." Haru's eyes were filled with happiness.

"This is delicious. Thank you." Haru contently chewed on the grilled Mackerel. We were all around the table and both my mom and dad asked Haru questions about his life. I was a little on edge. He might slip that he was a mermaid, and I really don't feel like explaining that over grilled mackerel. "Haru, what about your parents. What do they do?" I gulped my food down. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "You can say they're heads of a company," Haru said while wiping off his lips with a napkin. I sighed in relief. "Oh wow. You must be really proud of them then." My father salted his meal, looking like the typical 'cool' dad. Haru's eyes sadden. I finally understood his dilemma. He loved his parents but wanted to be free too. "I am. They really work hard." I searched for his hand under the table. I found it and held it firmly. His warmth spreading through my body. Blush spread across his cheeks. "You're a delightful boy Haru, Makoto is lucky to have you." Then she winked at me. It was her way of saying, I know and I approve. I love my mom. She understands me like no one else could. "Well, kids, the festival wore me out. I'm hitting the hay." My father clean his mouth, getting up from his chair. "Me too. Your father can't even find his pajamas without me." She bent down and kissed my forehead and even did the same too Haru. "Sleep well guys. See you in the morning." They left hand and hand carrying tired Ran and Ren in their arms.

"Your mom was so nice." Haru was laying down besides me. His arm was under his head and he was looking straight up at the ceiling. "Yeah. She is." He turned to face me and I did the same. "You're nice like her too." I've been called nice before but it didn't really matter till now. I pulled Haru into my arms. "Are you still sore from earlier?" I asked coyly. Haru blushed. "A little." He breathed onto my lips. I licked his lips, savoring his taste into my mouth. "Do you want to continue from where we left off?" I smiled against his lips. "Oh...um," We didn't even answer each other. We just crashed our lips like waves.


	21. Starfish part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry if the titles don't make any sense. I just think of ocean like things, oh well 

**"So Haruka has three days to decide!" Rin decided to call Rei and his little ball of thug like sunshine about Haru. Rei was in his bathroom while Nagisa was having a 'bubble bath'. Rin rolled his eyes at how pathetic that was. "A bubble bath, what are you five?" Rin deadpanned into the phone. "Listen Shark Week I will personally shove this rubber ducky SO FAR UP YOUR-" That's when Rei man handled the phone out of Nagisa's hand. "Sorry about that, please, tell us about Haru." Rin sighed. He was felt do sorry for Makoto. He really loved Haru. He's never seen his friend so happy. He deserved it more then anyone. "This guy named Sousuke showed up, claiming his parents want him back." Rin twirled some loose hair in his fingers. His mom was making dinner and his stomach was growling. "Sousuke!" Nagisa yelled and snatched the phone from Rei. "Rin! That mofo is baaad news. He hates Haru!" Rin nervously tapped his foot. Big dick guy was a** **_big dick_ ** **literally. "Yeah, I know. So what do you think this means?" There was a short pause when Rei answered. "I don't know, we need more time. Haru can't go cause that means..." Rei sighed with sadness. "I have to go too." Nagisa's voice cracked. Rin frowned. Both of his friends were losing their mermaid boyfriends. A sentence he thought he'd never say. "I'm so sorry guys, I wish there was something I could do." Just then Rin heard an explosion. Scaring the crawfish out of him. "Mom!" He hollered covering up the phone. "Holy shit on a stick! Rin I burned the food! Looks like we're going out to eat." Rin pumped a fist into the air. His mom was lovely but her cooking...not so much. "Sorry guys,my mom burnt the food. I'm going out to eat so I'll call you ladies later."**

**"Ok. We're sorta having a crisis too. We...*sigh* decided it'd be a good idea to put shaving cream on my testicles so-" Rin decided to hang up on Rei. Making a sour face. "Ew." Was all he said before walking off to his mom.**

**Rin and his mother's bellies were full. They both hiccuped and wiped their mouths. His mother looked just like him and Gou. Red hair and eyes. "I miss Gou." Rim admitted, his heart weighed heavy. "Yeah me too. She's having a good time in Australia though," she placed her hand on his thigh. "You're a good brother Rin." I guess I was. I never really did talk to her about my 'feelings'. We did have a great bond. No other brother would let his younger sister paint his nails pink. She even did a cute little shark and oh my god I miss Gou! "I need to use the rest room." I got up and tried not to cry. I'm such a pussy. Before I balled my eyes out I felt a force push me back. "Hey buddy watch were you're going!" I rubbed my eyes. Looking up at a familiar blue eyes. "Holy crikey! You're-" thank god Rin got to his senses before he finished that sentence. "You're dressed!" He wore cargo shorts, a white t, and a plaid short sleeved shirt.** **_He_ ** **_looks hot...that was gay. Jesus, Rei and Makoto are rubbing off on me._ ** **"Yeah, I am." He eyed me suspiciously. He probably thought I was a idiot. "You're Haruka's friend." Rin blushed. "Yeah I am. Word on the street is that you don't like him." Rin crossed his arms over his chest, trying to sound tough. Sousuke sighed. "I like Haruka I just don't like his choices. I'm first in command with his parents, of course I have to side with them." Rin lowered his lips. Sousuke didn't sound as bad as everyone was making him out to be. "So..." He bit his lip. "You're not out to get him?" Rin wanted to believe him, he really did. He seemed just like a very big teddy bear. "No, I'm not out to get Haruka. Mermaid belong in the water. I'm just trying to help." Rin felt so out of control. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Rin!" Just then his mother came, her red dress flowing in the wind. "Are you ok and who's this handsome fella?" Rin growled under his breath. Her red eyes sparkled. "He's Sousuke. My um...he um...well,"** **_oh shit I'm flustered like some teenage girl what the flip flop fuck is this?_ ** **"I'm a friend of a friend." Sousuke said sternly. Rin hated his confident this guy was. "Oh ok. Well nice to meet you friend of a friend." Rin really hated how cool his mom was right now. "I paid the bill sweet heart," She cupped her son's face. "I'll let you are your** **_friend_ ** **catch up." Rin cursed under his breath. He didn't appreciate his mother's tone. "Bye mom." Is this how Makoto felt? Like a big ball of angst, happiness, confusion, and a big craving for chocolate. How did he survive? "You know," Sousuke leaned in and Rin could smell his ocean smell. "Haruka is lucky to have such a cute friend like you." He did a smug grin that Rin really wanted to punch off. "Listen here buddy, I won't fall for your little act, just give my friend time and I won't kick your ass." He pointed at him, feeling his blood level rise. He grabbed Rin's wrist in his big ran hands. "I promise I'll give him time on one condition." Sousuke playfully arched a brow. "Ok...what?" He pulled Rin forcefully closer.** **_He's another dude! Why am I attracted to this? He's also a FUCKING MERMAID!!_ ** **"Go out with me." Rin's heart stopped.**

**\--- >Sorry if there's typos and all that jazz. I love writing in Rin's POV and don't worry we'll get back to Haru and Makoto real soon **


	22. Starfish part 2.

Rin felt like pinching himself. Was this guy for real? Go out...on a date? He's a mermaid, do they even know about dating. "Uhh...umm...wow-I," I was at a loss for words. "Yes. You will go out with me." He closed my once open mouth. Curse him. "Fuck you dude. You're a mermaid," I hissed the last part. "You don't even know about dating." He snickered. Bastard. "I know enough. I know you wanna help your friend and that I like looking at you." I blushed and my heart went all ape shit on me. What was this? "You do?" I bit my lip. I had girls hit on me sure, maybe a couple of dudes. They never were this forceful. " I mean-you like looking at me?" I was answered by a pair of forceful lips on me. Holy shit his lips were soft and he tasted like salt. I hated the moan that escaped my lips, I hated the way my bones felt like jelly, and I really hated this guy. His tongue tried to enter my lips but I wouldn't let it. I smirked against his lips. "Playing hard to get?" A string of salvia was between our lips. "Oh no," I licked my sharp teeth. "I will go on a date with you merman, I just need a promise you'll figure something out for Haru...Haruka." I gripped the hem of his shirt. He was sitting down on a stool so my eyes looked down at him. I didn't want to leave him with nothing. I bent down and licked his closed lips slowly. He tasted real good. "Promise?" 

"Promise." He said huskily. He looked lost in space for a moment...good. "I'll see you later Sousuke." And with that I turned a heel and headed towards the car.

It was the morning and I decided to tell Makoto what happened last night. "Rin, don't tell me you agreed." His voice all motherly. "Yes I did big boy. I might be able to buy Haru sometime." He and Haru I guess 'humped like rabbits' last night so he had a extra pep to his already peppy step. "Listen, you can't be the only one getting laid." I grunted into the phone. "Rin! I don't look at of like getting, I can't even say that word, what me and Haru have is special and-" Rin had to cut him off before he could finish. "Ok.Ok I get it Romeo. Whatever. I see this as a win-win, I get some tail,haha,no pun intended, and you and Haru can flock off into the sunset." I was actually proud of my plan. I could totally get past the ''mermaid thing' it's kinda hot actually. I'll be his shark. "Rin, you're not even gay." Oh yeah I forgot about that. Maybe I am? Oh god...holy shit on a stick I'm gay. "I don't see labels." I pouted. "Rin. When I said the swimmers on the Olympics had hot buns you said I was gross and get a life." I rolled my eyes. I knew Tachibana would bust my balls. "So what. I'm gay for the hunk of love Sousuke and I'll buy us more time. Peace, I have to go chop some wood and wear flannel." And then I clicked the phone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry if it's short lol 


	23. Haru's Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:Sorry if Makoto says "I love you" too much. He just seems like the type lol 

**Notes:Sorry if Makoto says "I love you" too much. He just seems like the type lol**


	24. The Answer Lies Within The Waves.

Haru looked at me with confusion. Like he couldn't believe what I just said. "You," He pointed at me. "Want to marry," He pointed at himself. "Me?" I did. I wanted to marry Haruka! "Yes! I do! By golly gee I do." I I held his hands to my lips. Feeling like I was above the clouds. Before I could answer Haru's eyes widen with fear. "What," I said dropping his hand. "What is it?" He grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the shore. I could hear thunder over head. "My father, he knows I'm in the ocean, Makoto...he's-" Haru was pulled quickly away from me. "Haru!" I totally forgot. He's be pulled back in. The waves were swooshing and hollering around. "Makoto!" Haru was reaching out for me. I swam as hard as I could to Haru. The water seemed to push me further and further away. "Haru!" I felt my arms get sore. My body was on fire. I could see Haru in the distance. There was buoys from where I could see. I felt like I was drowning and I could barley see the light. "Haru! Gra-Grab the buoys!" I prayed that through the waves he heard that.

~*~

**Rei came home to see his entire room covered with green goo. "Nagisa!" Of course, the little blond was wearing only a apron,** **_only a apron_ ** **and he had googles on. His face was bedecked with explosion ash and he had two test tubes in his hands. "ReiRei, it's not what it looks like." Rei clicked his tongue. Storming over to Nagisa and snatched the tubes from his hand. "What did I say about touching my things?" Rin sighed, cleaning up his mess. "You'll get hurt, blah, blah,blah. You'll make a mess,blah,blah,blah." Rin knew Nagisa didn't get the full picture. He was falling for him and he didn't want him to get hurt. "Nagisa," Rei cupped his face in his hands. Looking into his fuchsia eyes. "I know you're a literal fish out of water when it comes to this stuff, I just don't want you to get hurt." Nagisa blushed. He really wasn't used to people caring for him. "Aw Run buns." Nagisa went up on his tippy toes. Brushing his lips against the taller man. "You're hella cute run buns." Rei blushed deeply and his glasses got fogged up. "Nagisa-kun." He sputtered, placing his hands on his hips for balance. Nagisa hummed against his lips. "Let's make science Runbuns."**

**"Oh.my.goodness."**

**~*~**

Haru grabbed the buoy, I could see him struggling against the waves. I couldn't lose him. I finally made it too him, he looked scared and lost. "Haru," I grabbed his hand, he was shivering. My life just flashed before my eyes. "Haru, did your father do this?" I asked through the rain water. "Yes," He looked out to the crashing waves. "He did."


	25. Crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched the OUAT episode with Ariel! Got so many ideas! Regina is queen, love her outfits like OMG! 

"It's him Makoto! I feel his sadness in the waves." The waves started to die down. That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me. It was all so sudden. Haru's dad wasn't playing, he really wanted his son back. "Haru, we have to go." He didn't seem like he was ready to move. I grabbed his wrist. "Haru...your dad is going to take you back." I just needed to go,we just needed to go. "We need to go, come on." I felt tears go down my eyes. I didn't understand why he wasn't moving. "Makoto we can't, he'll just pull me back again." We...can't? We can't go back. I let go of his wrist. "Then let him take us, I'm not letting you go Haru." I didn't care if he dragged me down with him. I made a promise to myself and Haru. "You're willing to do that for me?" He started to cry, it was weird seeing express his emotion on the outside. "Yes. I am." He wiped off his eyes, his body turning away from me. "I'll fix this Makoto. I promise you that." And he dove back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. I like leaving with a cliff hanger *evil laugh*


	26. King.

Rin was a having a good time. He was surprised actually. Sousuke had this hard, intimidating persona but underneath he was actually a good guy. "Do you like being a mermad?" Rin asked taking a sip of his water. He felt real stupid just before this whole 'date'. Trying to pick out what to wear, what cologne to put on. It was all very tedious and annoying. He ended picking out his favorite tank top with a shark on it and a pair of red skinny jeans. "They make your ass look nice." Nagisa commented, slapping his ass. Both Rei and Nagisa decided to come help him dress. "I can't believe you're going out with Sousuke, I thought he was bad." Rei, of course, seeing the logic of things. "Hey, he's a nice guy." Rin put on his belt and boots in a flurry. "He had beef with Haru but I never he was bad," Nagisa was playing with Rin's swim trophies from back in elementary school. Sitting crossed legged on his dresser. "Plus, I bet Rin fell for his glimmering blue eyes and strong brow."Nagisa giggled, making Rin's blood boiling. He got up and snatched the trophy from his hand. "Can it. I'm just doing this for Haru." He sighed, feeling anxious for his date. "So when you do it with Sousuke, you're doing it for Haru." Rei glared down at Nagisa, with the kind of look a mother would give. "Please be careful Rin." Rei said before Rin headed out the door.

"Excuse me?" Sousuke looked pretty smoking, according to Rin. Hot enough to question the sexuality that was spurring in his pants. "Like, do you like swimming in the ocean, all the time? Did you ever want to be a human?" Sousuke rubbed his chin, humming. "Sure, my fellow mermans dreamed of coming to the land. Haruka was one of those people, he was actually the first one, that I know of, to do so." Rin was taken back. Well, he didn't really think about mermaids coming land. He was more surprised at Haru. "Wow," Rin said wide eyed. "Haru has balls." He didn't feel shy anymore cursing in front of Sousuke. He felt so comfortable in front of him. "I'm not familiar with that expression but sure." He looked at Rin like any other lover would, his hand was on his cheek supporting him and his eyes we're looking at him dreamingly. "Haru always did test the boundaries. I've always had to make sure Haru didn't get in trouble." Rin was shocked that the skinny and mild mannered Haru was a rebel. "How old are you anyway? You sound like a big older brother." Rin decided that maybe his soul was older. He did act like a wise, no time for jokes kind of dude. "I'm nineteen years old. We measure age like humans do." Nineteen, wow. Rin was only seventeen years old and he pretty much acted like a immature twelve year old. "I'm seventeen, I turned seventeen in February." Rin hasn't been on a date in while, let alone with a dude. This was all so new. He expected Nagisa to come out singing "A Whole New World" anytime soon. "You're blushing, are you flustered?" Sousuke moved from his side to the table to Rin's. Making his heart beat flutter in his chest. "I-I'm fine." He didn't even realize he was blushing. He looked at the corner of his eyes. He does have glimmering blue eyes. He licked his lips. "You're too cute." Sousuke smiled and Rin felt like jumping over rainbows. "Rin," He was still smiling when he said this. "I promise Haru will be able to stay. Or at least, be able to see Makoto when he wants too." Rin acted on impulse and planted his lips on Sousuke's. He was elated that he got the mission done. He did it for Haru and Makoto, but he really did it for himself. "Thanks." He breathed. Smiling from ear to ear. "I mean-" Damn it. Cue the deep blushing. "Hey," Sousuke used his fingers to lift Rin's chin. Making him look up at him. Blue to Maroon they stared at each other.They ended up making out till the bill arrived. Rin felt like his whole body was flowing with electric energy. For a mermaid he did know how to kiss. "Nice teeth," Sousuke said gliding his tongue over them. "Thanks, like no one appreciates their true beauty! People think "oh watch the guy with the shark teeth! But really-" Rin was caught of my Sousuke's tongue down his throat. 

After the date Rin and Sousuke were strolling down the board walk. The sun was setting and Rin felt a swelling feeling deep in his chest. This is like a perfect date. "You know this was my first date." Sousuke said with his hands in his pocket. Rin snapped his head to look at him. "Seriously?" He didn't know what to think. He thought that maybe he dated a lot of merchicks down under or merdudes...whatever. "Yes. You're my first Rin." Rin didn't know why but he started to sob. He pulled his arm over his eyes. "Rin?" Sousuke put a hand on his bare shoulder, sending sparks down his spine. "I'm not crying, let's just..." He swallowed hard. "Keep walking." Rin didn't want to talk. He just wanted to listen to the sound of the ocean. Rin looked out the waves and saw Makoto washing up on the shore. "Holy shit." Rin jumped into survival mode and ran after his friend.

Haru swam as fast as he could. He needed to explain everything. His father was the king and if he wanted to, he could control Haru's life...for better or worse.


	27. Still Waves.

I ended up on shore. I needed Haru. I felt like my chest was caving in. I couldn't breathe. I prayed that he was safe. I stumbled down to the hard, cold sand looking at the sea. "He's gone." I cry into my hands. He was lost at sea and I couldn't possibly get him back. "Makoto!" I felt so sick. Why did the love of my life have to be a mermaid? "Makoto!" Rin stumbled down on top of me. He grabbed my face but..I wasn't here. I felt part of me leave with Haru. "Makoto what happened?" Rin asked me looking into my eyes. "Haru went back into the ocean didn't he?" It was Sousuke's voice. He stood tall besides me, looking as nervous as I was. "Haru is gone." I collapsed into Rin's arms, gripping them. "Sousuke, go find Haru...please. You need to try bring him back." Rin's voice cracked with emotion. I felt his hand rubbed my back. "Rin I can't promise anything, he is the king's son," Rin got up, his eyes filled with anger. He gripped Souske's shirt. "You better figure something out or I will kick your ass." Sousuke kissed Rin vehemently, leaving Rin breathless. "I'll try. That's all I can do." Sousuke jogged towards the shore, diving into the water. His tail peaked out, flipping up and down as if he was saying goodbye. "He's such a hunk." Rin sighed, continuing to take care of me.

_Haru needed to settle this once and for all. He knew what he wanted in this life. He wanted a tall, green-eyed, friendly, big-goofball of a guy and that was Makoto. His dream was to be on land and his parents needed to understand that. That's how Haru ended at his kingdom's door steps. "Prince Haruka!" One of the guards exclaimed. "I need to see my parents." The guard bowed his head, continuing looking surprised. Haru did run away without any warning. Haru couldn't rule a kingdom. That wasn't something he wanted to do. He wanted to be free with Makoto. Haru swam as fast as he could to his parent's thrown room._

_Haru made it to the thrown. Both of his parents looked like they saw a ghost. "Haru!" His mother swam over to him, crashing into his body. "Haru!" She hugged him tightly. It was, as if she was making sure he was real. "Why did you go away." She squeezed his shoulders, looking him into the eyes. Haru swallowed hard. "Hi mom." Haru could sense his dad's presence just by the stillness of the water. "Good question," His father had his hands behind his back, his eyes were cold as stone. "Why did you go away?" Haru stood proud, ready to face him. "Father. I do not want to be king and you know it. I've...I've been on the land," His mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. His father didn't looked pleased. "I fell in love, and I want your blessing to let me stay." Haru tried pleading. His father just clicked his tongue. "I finally found something I want to do which is be on land with my love." His mother put his hand on his shoulder. "Haru, who is she. Does she know your a mermaid?" Haru smiled. His mother had no clue. "_ He _does. He saved me from the water. It was like I washed up on shore just to meet me." His father and mother both looked taken back. "What?" Haru asked feeling the heat. "He? Haru...you like males?" Haru shrugged his shoulders. He didn't see the big deal. "Well, he's my first love. I...I don't see what's wrong." His father blushed. They both looked rather flustered. "Haru, it's perfectly fine. I'm just glad you shared something with us. You're quiet you know. Like the still sea." Haru didn't mean to be quiet. He didn't share much either. He reached for his mom's hand. "Mom, dad. I'll always come back. I-I love you guys. But I need to be with Makoto, he's-" Before he could finish a loud band made him snap his attention. "Sousuke?"_


	28. Part of your world Reprise.

_Sousuke came into the thrown room. Eyeing Haru and his parents with sympathy. "Sousuke, what are you doing?" Haru's father inquired. "Dad, I know you ordered Sousuke to bring me back," His eyes were sunken with guilt. "But guys, you can trust me. I might not be king but I will do anything for my kingdom. You can call me on my shell...but I need Makoto." His father smiled. Haru almost gasped in surprise. He didn't look disappointed....he looked glad. "Haruka, me and your mother just want you to be happy. I'm sad that you won't take my place but," He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I love you and you love this Makoto." Haru knew he'd be crying if he wasn't underwater. "Sousuke," His dad looked up at the taller male. "Did you find love on this land too?" Haru turned his head. He wondered if he and Rin got closer. "Yes ,I did sir," He said like he da answering his drill sergeant. "So I would like to be on land too." Haru felt a bubble inside of him. A bubble of hope. "Then I want you to watch Haru on land," His eyes sparkling. "Make sure to visit. Both of you." Haru jumped into father's arms. Hugging him tight. "Thank you." He then hugged his mother, kissing her cheek. "Haru, we love you." And with that Haru's dad snapped his fingers and both him and Sousuke rode the magic bubble lifting them to shore._

_I_ felt so hopeless. Haru was still down there with no sign of coming up. The sky was the color of a light orange and purple and the sand was getting colder and colder. "Don't worry Makoto," I think he was saying it for the both of us. "They'll come back." He looked at the vast sea, looking for a silver of them reaching the shore. "They have too." I knew deep in my heart that Haru will always be with me. He's like the waves, constant and always there. I didn't worry about the future with him. I turned to Rin who was nervously biting his lip. "So," I said nudging his elbow. "You and Sousuke are going pretty strong." I felt so happy for Rin. He needed someone like Sousuke. "Yeah, I mean sure, he's a dude, a hot dude. My heart flutters whenever I see him and he really gets me." I leaned my head against Rin's shoulder. Both our lives changed because of mermaids. "Plus, his kissing skills are spectacular. His tongue is so talented, my bon bon is getting hard as we speak just thinking about it. You'd think for a mermaid he'd have no clue," Rin did the thumbs up and looked at me with the most perverted face. "But he's the best." I decided not to tell Rin I threw up in my mouth a little bit. I was glad he found someone...even if that meant that listening to his and his kissing habits. "Makoto," Rin's voice was excited. He pointed to the middle of the ocean. I saw a silver glow. I got and tried to make out what it was. It was Haru. I ran down the sand and through the water. I could hear the wind wisp though my ears. Haru came above the water and he saw me and his eyes widen. His whole body was sparkling, he looked like a shimmering star. "Haru." Our bodies slammed together like the waves and I knew that once I had him I'd never let him go. "What happened?" I asked while I was still holding him. "I'm free now." He said it before when I first found him but something about it made me realize he was actually free. "Makoto, I'm finally free." I smiled, feeling the waves and Haru by my side.  
 **I searched the water for Sousuke. I guess I was stupid enough to think he'd come back. I was glad Haru and Makoto did. I was happy for them. I was just about to leave the beach when I saw a familiar shadow. I chuckled. "Where you going to leave?" He asked. I was a bit...relieved. "Yes,"I said simply,turning my head around. "But I knew you'd come find me you big lug." I continued walking knowing he'd follow me.**


	29. Epilogue: And They All Lived Happily Ever After...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a big thank you to all who read this nonsense! I hope you enjoyed it! I probably have a lot to edit but this is it guys! I hope you enjoyed this and I just finished OUAT season 3 so I'm in the 'Happily Ever After' mood. 

Haru and I laid down by the sand, looking at the stars. "Can you believe it's been a year?" I asked lazily, kissing his hand. "No." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't." A lot has happened over the few months. Rei and Nagisa went to Paris and were having the time of their lives. Nagisa went streaking the first night the went there and almost got arrested...again. Rin started college in Australia with Gou, and of course Sousuke followed him. I started college too, it was a crazy year but I made it to school. I played with the ring on Haru's finger. "I'm glad you washed up on this shore Haru, you made my boring life interesting." I couldn't imagine my life without Haru, I wouldn't want it any other way. " _You_ made my boring life interesting," He looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. "I'm glad you found me." He bent a kiss to my lips and I felt like I got my happy ending.

**Rin:Dudes. Sousuke's tail isn't the only big thing about him.**

**Makoto: Ew! And my mom checks my phone!**

**Nagisa: YOU GET THAT MERMAID D**K OH YEAH!**


End file.
